


What Doesn't Kill You

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.  Matt and Kitty are about to put that to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What Doesn’t Kill You

I don’t own these characters (Except for the bad guys); I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had than that.

**They say what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger.  Matt and Kitty must have been two of the strongest people on earth.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Micah Thomas leaned back in his chair and looked through slitted eyes at the other four men sitting at the dirty barroom table with him.  A sorrier lot he had never seen.  Shaking his head, he wondered how he ever got mixed up with the likes of these.  He used to be a respectable man.  Lowering his head, he mentally shrugged, well at least more respectable than these degenerates.

“I don’t care what you say,” Zed Popley said gruffly, as he swallowed another shot of the rot gut that passed for whiskey.  “I don’t like this whole thing.  Why we gotta steal off with that woman?  Why, all we’d have to do is to hide out and spike that law dog when he comes by.  That’d take care of the whole mess, ya ask me.”

“Well, we ain’t asking you.” Marvin Chiwanga hissed.  “Clay says we’re to take that woman and we do what Clay says.  Clay don’t want Dillon dead, sides his woman’s a pretty little thing.  I figure ol’ Clay might let us have a piece of her maybe, once he’s done with her.”

Wally Creekmore snorted and almost spit out his whiskey.  “You should know by now, that there won’t be no piece left, when Clay gets done with her.”

Micah closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut but his ears open.  Although not generally a friend of the righteous, there was one lawman he was friendly with.  The same one they were discussing this night.   Micah owed Matt Dillon a big favor, one he swore he would repay, and he had a feeling this just might be his last chance to do that.

“Well, maybe so,” Marvin acknowledged, “but it don’t make no never mind what any a us think.  We answer to Clay Warren, and he says we’re to take that red head and bring her to him.  I gotta feeling he wants more out a her than a hostage.  He gets a look in his eyes ever time he mentions her.”

“Yeah I seen that a time or two,” Wally agreed.  “Clay’s awful tight lipped about things, but I got me an idée he knows this woman or something.  Least ways he wants more than just to use her to get Dillon to heel.”

Web Weigant looked over at Micah.  “You ain’t said much on this Micah.” He pointed out.  “What ya think?  We take the woman, or just do the job right and get rid of Dillon from the get go.  He wouldn’t be able to testify against Clay’s brother, and it’d all be over with.”

Micah opened one tired brown eye and peered at the man across from him.  Tall, thin and grungy, Web certainly didn’t look like much of a threat, but Micah knew better.  He had seen the man in action and knew just how dangerous he truly was.  He knew how dangerous all of them were, the four sitting around the table here, as well as the army of other men working for Clay Warren.    Micah decided to tread lightly.

“Well, Web,” he answered sitting up in his chair and pushing his hat back from his forehead, “I see how your plan might work but I have to agree with Wally here.  I think Clay wants that woman for more than one reason.  But since I’ve been earning my keep from Clay for a while now, I guess I gotta do what he says.  And he says we take the woman.”

“Darn right,” Wally snickered. 

Marvin looked at Micah through narrowed eyes.  He had nothing to go on but there was something about Micah Thomas he didn’t trust.  He’d known Micah for a couple of years now, and Micah had more than once pulled his bacon out of the fire, but still…..

Micah rose, hoisted his pants and buttoned his coat, throwing a coin on the table for his drink.  “Well gents,” he told his table mates, “tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.  I’m gonna get me some shut eye.”

None of the men replied as he walked out, but he could feel at least one set of eyes burning a hole in his back.  Marvin Chiwanga didn’t trust Micah and Micah knew it. 

Walking out of the Lady Gay, he nonchalantly walked down the board walk, pulling his coat tight against the early November wind, ears attentive to any noise behind him.  Once he reached the stable, he paused, still nothing.  He walked on into the barn and to the stall where his horse was tethered.  He still didn’t hear anything but the hair on the back of his neck was sticking up.  Someone was there, he could feel it.

Micah patted his horse’s neck and settled down in the hay beside it, his hand on his gun.  Footsteps were coming closer.  When they reached the stall he was in, he silently pulled his gun and aimed as the shadow became flesh.  “Stop right there.” He said.

Moss Grimmick, poked his head around the side and into view.  “I’m sorry Mr. Thomas.” He said.  “It’s only me.  I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Micah took a shuddering breath and put his gun up.  “Its okay, Moss.  Guess I’m a little jumpy for some reason.  You need something?”

“No, sir,” Moss answered. “Just saw someone come in, is all, and I wanted to check on it.”

Micah nodded.  “Oh, I see.  Well thank you, Moss.  I’m just gonna settle down here by my horse and get a little sleep.  It’s too noisy in that room above the saloon.”

Moss gave him a half smile and turned.  “Alright,” he said as went towards the back of the barn.  “Good night.”

Micah nodded again and shook his head at his own trembling.  “You’d a thought the idea of dying wouldn’t bother me.” He mumbled.

Lowering his head, he settled back in the hay and stretched out.  Some way he needed to get to Matt Dillon.  He had a little tale to tell him and he needed to do it tonight.  But how to do it.

Micah was so absorbed in the problem, he never saw the second shadow that appeared or heard the gun cock, till it was too late.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 2)**

“Mr. Dillon!!”

Matt was walking down the boardwalk to the Long Branch when he heard Chester’s yell from behind him. He was leaving town in the morning and wanted to see Kitty before he left.  Matt turned around just as Chester reached him.

“Mr. Dillon, Doc said you was to come right away. Feller got his self shot in Moss Grimmick’s stable and he’s asking for you. He won’t let Doc touch him until he talks to you.”

Matt frowned and turned towards Doc’s office but Chester stopped him. “He’s still over at the stable, Mr. Dillon. He was in too bad a shape to be moved. Doc said you should hurry though. He don’t think this fellers gonna last long.”

Matt turned again, this time in the direction of the stable. “Who is the fellow?” he asked as they walked.

“Well, Moss said his name was Thomas.” Chester answered.

‘Thomas?”

“Yes sir, Micah Thomas, I believe he said.”

Matt picked up the pace. He knew that name.

“Doc?” he called when he entered the stable.

“Back here, Matt.”

Matt saw Moss standing by a stall near the back and hurried in, kneeling down beside Doc, when he reached it. “How is he, Doc?” Matt asked, taking in the large amount of blood and the ragged hole in the mortally injured man’s chest.

Doc didn’t answer as he raised his eyes to Matt and shook his head.

“I ain’t go….gonna make it……Matt.” Micah answered for him. “Sa…s’alright though. I was dyin’ anyway. Bad blood or something….. like…. that.”

Matt crept closer to listen to the dying man’s whispers, taking his hand as he did. “Who did this, Micah?” he asked.

The man looked around at the other faces he saw and shook his head. Matt glanced behind him and saw besides Doc, Chester and Moss, a few other men had gathered. “Chester,” Matt ordered. “Clear everyone out of here.”

Chester nodded.  “Yes, sir,” he said as he began to push people back. “Come on you all, you heard the Marshal.  Ain’t nothing here for you all to see.  Just get on out of here.”

Matt turned back to Micah. “Alright, Micah, what’s this all about? Who shot you?”

“Don’t know……..do…don’t matter.” Micah gasped. “Not… im……portant. It was ordered….. by Clay…. Warren.”

At the name, Matt recoiled. He knew that name too, knew the man. “Why, Micah?” he asked.

“I was coming to you…..tonight. Tell ya….something.”

“Tell me what?” Matt asked seeing the man turn even paler and gasp for breath.

“Clay’s….. got the word out.” Micah finally continued. “He ordered……. we take your…… woman.  Was gonna……hold her, to keep you from…… testifying…… against his brother.”

Matt relaxed a touch. “Micah, I’ve already thought of that. She’s safe. I’ve got people keeping an eye on her.”

Micah anxiously shook his head and reached for the lapel of Matt’s vest. “He’s got…. an army, Matt.” He whispered urgently. “They got it….. all planned. The….there are four others….. here in town. They….they’re set to get her, to…morrow mornin’.”

Matt’s voice took on an urgency of its own. “Where, Micah?” he asked. “Where are they?”

“Lady…Gay, room 8,” Micah answered, his eyes blazing with intensity as he tried, despite his failing strength, to make Matt understand. “Matt, you kill…them,…..won’t matter….. There’s more. Many,…… many more. You get your wo….man out of here. Take her….with you. They want you alive, won’t… hurt her… if she’s with you.”

Matt grasped Micah’s arm tightly. “What do you mean, Micah? If I’m dead, I _can’t_ testify against Clay’s brother.”

“They want….you….test…..testify FOR ….him. Clay wants…..wants your wo…..” Micah stilled.

“Micah? Micah?” Matt shook his arm but he knew it was too late.

Doc knelt back down beside him and checked, confirming his death. “He’s gone, Matt.”

Matt sat back on his heels. He wasn’t sure of everything, but he knew Micah hadn’t been lying to him. Standing, he saw Chester lingering near the door. “Chester.”

“Yes, Mr. Dillon?”  Chester moved back to the stall, glancing curiously at the dead man lying there.

“Get over to the Long Branch. Tell Sam to keep that shotgun handy and don’t let Kitty out his sight. Matter of fact, wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to get one yourself and help him. I don’t want anyone near her, you hear me?”

Chester swallowed hard and nodded, before he turned and headed out. Whatever the dying man had told the Marshal must’ve really been worrisome. And if Mr. Dillon was worried, then so was Chester.

Doc, who had heard only a portion of the man’s words, looked at Matt. “What all did he tell you, Matt? Who’s after Kitty?”

Matt looked down thoughtfully at Micah deciding his next course of action. “It doesn’t matter now.” He answered as he stood and squared his shoulders. “Look, Doc. Can you see to him? I got something I need to do.”

Doc nodded. “Sure will, Matt, but where you going?”

“I’ve got a problem to take care of.” Matt said. Turning he left the stable and made his way down to the Lady Gay.

Though nominally a saloon, it did have a few rooms for rent above the saloon. They weren’t clean and they weren’t quiet, but they were cheap and they could be accessed by a back staircase, just in case the renter didn’t want anyone seeing him go up there.

Climbing to the top floor, Matt paused. Though he had only been up there a few times, he remembered the lay out of the second floor, and he knew where room 8 was located.

Swiftly and silently he crept down the hall to the room and paused outside of the door. Taking a quick look around him and back down the hall, he drew his gun, pulled back his leg and kicked the door in, gun drawn and ready.

“Hold it right there,” he ordered the two men he found inside.  But his order went unheeded.  Both men pulled their guns as fired at the same time.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 3)**

Matt stood in the doorway until the smoke cleared, and then rapidly scanned the filthy room. Two men lay dead on the floor. But Micah had said there were four. Making his way in, Matt quickly checked the rest of the room. There were two men missing.

Turning, Matt saw several men standing in the doorway. Looking at their faces, he recognized each one. The missing men were somewhere in Dodge, but not, for the moment, here at the Lady Gay. “Some of you men get these two down to Percy Crump’s.” He ordered as he hastily exited the room and made his way downstairs.

Running as fast as his long legs would carry him, Matt made it down to the Long Branch, pausing at the doors only long enough to spot Kitty standing pensively at one end of the bar, Sam standing protectively by, shotgun in hand, Chester standing next to him.

Kitty sensed his presence before she actually saw him and anxiously watched the doors until he pushed his way in and walked over to her. “Matt, do you want to tell me what this is all about?” she hissed as he stepped up beside her. “I feel like I’m in an armed camp of some kind.”

Matt took her by the arm, in lieu of an answer and gently pushed her towards the office door. “We need to talk.” Was all he would say to her.  “Keep watch.” He told Chester and Sam as he passed them.

Kitty allowed him to lead her to the office and kept her silence as he closed and locked the door, curious as to the mysterious way in which Matt was acting. In the eight years that she had known him, she had never seen him act like this.

After locking the door between the office and the barroom, Matt checked and locked the door leading into the alley, before finally settling his gaze on Kitty.

Though mystified as to his actions, she waited patiently for him to explain.

“You think you can pack a bag and be ready to leave here in about half an hour?” Matt asked without preamble.

Kitty’s brow shot up and she looked at him in surprise. “Leave? To go where?  Matt, what’s this all about. I mean, first you put Sam and Chester on high alert and then you come in here wanting me to leave. What happened?”

“Clay Warren.” Matt said.

He didn’t have to say too much more. Kitty blanched. “I thought you said he was being watched.” She gasped.

“He is, but apparently he’s found a way around that. He sent five men here to get you. Three of them are dead but two are still out there somewhere. It’s not safe for you to stay in Dodge.”

“How do you know?” She asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

“Long story,” Matt answered.

“Where do you plan on taking me?” she asked, fear tinting her voice.

“Jake Worth’s,” Matt answered, pulling her trembling form into his arms. “I doubt Clay’s men would be able to find you there and if they did, Jake’s got enough men to take care of them.”

Frightened blue eyes looked up at him. “What about you?” She asked. “What if they find you?”

Matt hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead. “They won’t find me until after the trial.” He stated, not at all certain of that. Pushing her back a little, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and then released her. “Come on,” he said. “Go on upstairs and get packed.”

Kitty studied his face for a moment, and then nodded, stepped past him and to the door, before stopping. “I’ll need to tell, Sam.” She said.

Matt shook his head, “Un huh. I’ll tell him you’re going to be gone for a while but I don’t want too many to know where you are. And I don’t want you back out in that barroom at all.”

Kitty trusted Matt beyond reason, and by the look on his deadly serious face, she knew not to argue. “Alright,” she said, as trembling she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll hurry.”

Matt pulled her back for another kiss before releasing her. “Meet me back here.” He told her. “And wear riding clothes and a warm jacket. Horses will be quicker.” Kitty nodded and went up the back staircase to the upper floors, while Matt went out and told Sam that Kitty would be gone for a few days.

He sent Chester to the stable to saddle two horses. “You want I should go with you, Mr. Dillon?” Chester asked hopefully.

Matt shook his head, “No, Chester. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things. It’ll be safer if it’s just me and Kitty.”

“But…..”

“NO, Chester.” Matt repeated. “Now you go on, meet us at the back here in about 30 minutes.”

“Yes, Sir,” Chester answered. He really wanted to go but he wouldn’t go against Matt’s orders.

Matt watched him leave the saloon, then headed out himself to the jail. In no time, Matt had his saddlebags packed and two rifles and ammunition ready to go. Looking around him, he saw nothing else he needed besides the woman waiting for him. He closed the door and headed over to get her.

As promised, Kitty was in the office, waiting anxiously for him when he walked in. She had packed a carpet bag with a few changes of clothing and her toiletries. She knew Jake’s wife would gladly loan her anything she needed but she preferred her own things as much as possible.

“You set?” Matt asked, his eyes appreciatively taking in how beautiful she looked, even dressed in jeans, one of his old shirts and a jacket, her hair down and braided. It never ceased to amaze him how she could always look beautiful even in the direst of circumstances.

Kitty nodded. “I guess as ready as I’ll ever be.” She said. “Did you tell Sam?”

Matt nodded. “Yep, the Long Branch is safe. Come on, let’s get going.”

Kitty followed Matt out the back door, and swiftly mounted the horse Chester had waiting on her. “You be careful, Miss Kitty.” Chester told her. “You too, Mr. Dillon.”

“We will, Chester.” Matt told him. “Keep an eye out here and we’ll see ya later.”

Chester nodded as he watched them ride off. Looking around him, he headed back into the saloon. He had really wanted to go with Mr. Dillon, but since he couldn’t he figured he might as well have a beer.

As Matt and Kitty rode out, neither one was aware of the rider that sat in the darkness at the edge of the alley, and watched their departure.

After shooting Micah, Marvin Chiwanga had decided to hedge his bets.  Returning to the Lady Gay, he pulled Wally Creekmore out of the bed he was currently sharing with a pretty little brunette whore. 

“We got some work to do,” he told him.

“Why me?” Wally protested.  “I was busy.”  He cast back to the room he just left, imagining the woman he’d just had.  “Why not one of the others?”

“They’re dead.”  Marvin hissed. 

“Well, what we gonna do?” Wally asked, not liking that answer. 

“Got a feeling Dillon’s gonna rabbit with that red head.” He told him. “I’m gonna follow em’.  You’re gonna go get some help.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 4)**

**Author’s note:  Though I’ve been to Dodge City about three times now I have no idea if the distances quoted here are correct or not.  But they sounded good.  I do know Fort Wallace was North and West of Dodge though I have no idea far.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty wended their way carefully through the backstreets of Dodge, staying mostly in the shadows till they reached the edge of town. Matt looked over at Kitty. “Stay close,” he told her.

Kitty nodded, taking a tighter grip on her reins. Though she knew she was safe with Matt, she still felt a heavy sense of foreboding.

Matt spurred Buck into a gallop and Kitty followed suit, both of them racing east down the road till it was no longer safe to do so. When they finally reined in, both horses and riders were winded.

“We gonna ride all night?” Kitty asked, glancing behind her at the dark empty trail they had just come down.

Matt nodded. “As long as we can anyway. There’s a grove of trees with a small creek near it that we should reach by dawn. We’ll stop there and give the horses a rest. It’ll give me a chance to check our back trail as well.”

“You feeling it too, then?” Kitty asked. She didn’t have to explain.

Matt shrugged. “Probably nothing, Kitty.” He tried to ease the worry. “It’s just habit, I guess, to be cautious. No sense in taking chances when you don’t have to.”

His words were light, but his tone was somber, and Kitty knew he felt the same unease she felt. Though they had been extremely careful leaving Dodge, someone, it seemed, had still managed to spot them, and unless she was wrong, follow them.

Kitty looked over her shoulder again, saw nothing, then looked back at Matt. “Where do you think they’ll try something?” she asked.

Matt knew she wasn’t easily fooled. And she knew, as well as he did, that someone was behind them. “Trees are a little thick around here.” He said. “There’s a wide open area just a few miles north of here. We have to ride through there to get to Jake’s; I figure that’s where they’ll try something. No place for us to hide there.”

Kitty nodded but didn’t reply as she considered his answer. Finally, she reined in and stopped. “Matt, I’m not going to Jake’s.”  She declared. “It’s not any safer there than in Dodge, and we’d be putting Jake and his family in danger of whoever’s behind us.”

Matt shook his head. “Kitty, we have to go on. Jake’s got a small army of cowboys out there. They could protect you a whole lot easier than Chester could in town.”

“You’re right,” Kitty agreed, “they could, and in the process they could get killed.  Matt, I’m not going to risk anyone else’s life, not in Dodge and not at Jake’s either.”

Matt wanted to argue but he couldn’t. Kitty was right. No matter where he took her, she would be in danger, and so would the people trying to protect her, unless she was with him. Clay didn’t want him dead. Besides, Kitty was his responsibility, both as a lawman and as her man.

Taking another look behind him, Matt looked over at Kitty and nodded. “You’re right. You belong with me.”

Kitty flashed a brief grin at him. “I’ve been telling you that for eight years, now,” she said drily.

Matt returned the grin, and for just a second, as he looked at her, Kitty’s heart lightened, until she remembered just why they were out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. “Where to now then?”

Matt thought for a moment. “Only thing we can do right now, is to stay in these woods as long as we can, then head North West.”

Kitty arched a brow in confusion. “That will take us completely away from Hay’s, won’t it?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, but it’ll take us towards Fort Wallace. Right now I think an army fort may be the safest place.”

“How many miles is it to Fort Wallace?” Kitty questioned.

“From here, about a hundred and fifty, if we were to go straight towards it. But we can’t do that. Too much open country. We’re going to have to take a roundabout way to get there. It’ll add more miles and more days, but it’ll be safer.”

Kitty’s grin returned. “Always said I wanted to spend more time with you, Cowboy. Guess I’m getting my wish.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Marvin had been trailing the lawman and the redhead for most of the night, biding his time, waiting until the others joined him. Clay had men everywhere, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for Wally to find some, and bring them along.

Although he would deny it to anyone who cared to ask, Marvin Chiwanga was just a little too afraid to try anything against the already legendary lawman on his own.  Anyone, who could do the things that man could, needed to be taken seriously and with force. Only other way was to kill him outright and Clay had already sounded on that.

Marvin heard horses coming up behind him and reined in, pulling to the side and into the shadows, until the bright moonlight illuminated the riders. Seeing the battered derby hat and cowhide vest that Wally always wore, Marvin trotted his horse back out onto the road to wait on them.

Wally and four other men, pulled to a stop beside him. “I found em’ where you said they’d be.” Wally exclaimed. “Where’s the quarry?”

“They’re about a mile ahead.” Marvin said. “They’re being careful, but I don’t think they know they’re being followed.”

“What’s the plan?” A lanky, long faced fellow with a rebel cap on his greasy head asked.

“We follow em’ till we get past these trees.” Marvin answered. “When we get em’ out in the open, we surround em’. Remember, we don’t hurt either one of em’. We’re to grab em’ and take em’ to Clay.”

“Won’t be easy.” Wally spoke up.

Marvin nodded in agreement. “You’re right, but easy or not, our job is to get Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell and I aim to do my job.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 5)**

**Author’s note:  I’ve never been north of Dodge City so it’s entirely possible the geography as described is completely wrong.  But this is my story and I’m sticking with it.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Dawn found two weary riders coming to a stop by a small creek. “We’ve got to give these horses a rest, Kitty.” Matt told her as he helped her dismount.

“Is it safe?” She asked. “I mean, I doubt we lost whoever’s following us.”

“No, we didn’t lose them,” Matt confirmed. “They’re still back there. They’re waiting on us to get to a point where they can surround us.” He took the reins of her horse as well as his own and led them down to the creek.

Kitty shivered a little. “And we’re going through a place like that?” It was a statement rather that a question.

Matt nodded. “Yeah, we have to. No other choice. We’re running out of trees. It’ll be open prairie for a spell till we can circle around and get into that canyon country up north.” Taking the water jugs from both horses, he walked a little upstream from the horses and filled the canteens.

Kitty took an uncertain and frightened glance behind her before settling her gaze back on Matt. “Then what do we do? You think we can out run them?”

Matt stayed in thoughtful silence for a moment as he replaced the water bottles on the horses and pulled them back from the water. “No, I doubt we can out run them but I figure we might be able to get them off our backs, at least this bunch anyway.”

Kitty’s eyes widened. “This bunch? You mean there’s more behind them?”

Again Matt hesitated before speaking. He didn’t want to scare Kitty but she deserved to know the truth, all of it.

“Clay’s empire has grown, Kitty, since he was in Dodge. He’s no longer a semi-successful business man with a bent for doing things illegal. After he and his brother left town, he relocated to Indian Territory. Not much law down there and it didn’t take him long to build a crime empire crossing several states, including Kansas.”

Kitty paled a little. “I had heard some things along those lines, but I didn’t realize it was like that.” Kitty’s mind went back over the image of the tall blond business man, whose unsettling green eyes constantly followed her whenever he came into the Long Branch.

Though at first it was just annoying, it got increasingly worse when he began to make unwanted advances on her. Matt twice warned the man to leave her alone but Warren, and his little brother, ignored the lawman and his warnings.

When they suddenly packed up and left town, no one was more pleased or surprised then she was. Later, when Matt told her about the investigation he had been conducting into their illegal business practices, she was no longer surprised. But she was still very pleased, thinking she no longer had to worry about him.

That was, until Matt arrested his little brother Royce, and had to testify against him. “What do you plan on doing?” She finally asked Matt.

Matt scanned the trail behind him and in front. He knew where he was, he’d been there several times before. And he had an idea.  “Follow me,” he said, taking her arm.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Marvin led the way down the trail cautiously. He figured the lawman and the woman were still a distance in front of them but how far and exactly where, he wasn’t sure.

Wally rode up close to him. “When we gonna make our move?” he asked. “We keep going like this and they’ll be all the way up in Hays afore we know it.”

Marvin shook his head. “They ain’t headed to Hays. They’ve been traveling North and West for a spell now.”

“Where you think they’re headed then?” The man with the rebel cap asked from his other side.

Marvin vaguely remembered his name was Lester something. Clay Warren had so many men working for him; Marvin didn’t know most of them, though he knew he’d recognize any one he met. The small tattoo he, and all of Warren’s men, wore on their right hand made them instantly recognizable to each other.

Marvin kept his eyes straight ahead as he thought about the question. “I figure they’re headed to Fort Wallace. Lawman probably figures they’ll be safe there.”

Lester something looked over at him. “Will they be?”

Marvin shook his head. “Nope, we got people there. We got em in just about every fort in Kansas as well as the surrounding states.”

“Then why we chasin’ after em?” Wally queried. “Why not let em’ ride on to the fort and our people there take care of em’?”

“Cause Clay wants them alive.” Marvin gave Wally a look of disgust. “Our people’d kill em’ if they made the fort. Out here, with no one to hear him, or for him to run to, that Marshal just might be willing to listen and go along with us. Especially we got his woman.”

Wally and Lester and the other three men asked no more questions. For the most part, they thought they were on a fool’s errand. If the choice were theirs, they would kill the Marshal and take the woman, killing her when they were done with her. But it wasn’t their choice. It was Clay Warren’s choice, and they were a bit too afraid of him not to do as he said.

As the six men rode through the dense woods, they never once looked up. If they had, they might have seen a tall man and a red headed woman sitting high in the trees above them; listening to them talk.

Once the men had passed by, and Matt was sure it was safe, he climbed down and quickly went over and helped Kitty down. Silently the two made their way to the horses they had hidden and mounted, turning back the way they had come.

“We going back home?”  Kitty whispered.

Matt shook his head.  “Nope, it’s still not safe there.  Those men being gone don’t mean anything.  I wouldn’t be at all surprised if more haven’t gone to Dodge to keep an eye out for us.”

Kitty looked around them then back at Matt.  “Then what do we do?  I mean, we can’t just ride around the woods for the rest of our lives.  I love you, Matt, but you’re not Robin Hood and I’m most certainly not Maid Marian.”

Matt grinned at her for a moment.  “Well, I don’t know.  I think we’d both look good in green.”

Kitty sighed in frustration.  “I’m serious, Matt.”

Matt nodded rather ruefully.  “I know, Honey.  And no, we’re not going to just ride around the woods.  We’re going to get this thing stopped.”

“How?”

“We go to the source.” Matt told her.  “We’re going to go see Clay Warren.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 6)**

**Author’s Note:  Dallas was founded in 1841 and became a city in 1856.  Oklahoma did not become a state until 1907 and wasn’t called Oklahoma during the 1870’s.  It was known as Indian Territory.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Marvin stood beside the creek looking carefully at the ground around it.  “They got past us somehow.” He said grimly.  “They’ve doubled back.”

“They couldn’t’ve,” Wally protested.  “We was keepin’ close watch on the trail the hull time.”

 Marvin glared at him. “Well, we weren’t watchin’ too close apparently.”

“What we gonna do?” Lester asked. “Clay finds out they got away, it’s gonna be our hide.”

Marvin nodded. “Yeah, only Clay ain’t gonna find out, if we catch em’ quick enough. They changed directions and so are we. We keep looking till we find them.”

Wally shook his head. “Ain’t none of us too good at tracking. We wouldn’t’a followed em’ this far if they hadn’t’a been in such a hurry and left plain sign. But that law man ain’t stupid. Now that he knows we been following em’. He’s gonna be extra careful from here on out.”

Marvin hated to admit it but Wally had a good point. “Yeah, you’re right.” He grudgingly admitted. Sitting quietly for a moment he finally raised his head and looked over at Lester. “Dodge is closest to here and no body there’s seen you. Ride back there. Send a couple of wires. One to Lyle over in Ft. Wallace and one to Griffin up in Nebraska. I figure he’s probably heading north.”

One of the other, up till now, silent men looked up at that. “What makes you so sure?” He questioned. “We ain’t got no real idee where they’re headed. Could be headed south for all we know. Or maybe back to Dodge.”

Marvin scowled fiercely at the man whose name he did not know but whom he disliked intensely. “They ain’t stupid, is how I know. Dillon ain’t gonna take her back to Dodge. He knows we’ll be watching it. And he sure as hell ain’t heading south. Clay’s south of here. Dillon ain’t about to go anywhere near Clay Warren.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty rode steadily south for most of the day. Stopping only when the horses needed a break or Matt wanted to check their back trail.

Late that afternoon they pulled up again, on a ridge overlooking the landscape they had just traveled through. Kitty looked around them but saw nothing of note to recommend the place as a stopping point any more than any other.  “Where are we, Matt?” she asked.

“We’re getting close to the border, Kitty.” He said, busily scanning the landscape behind them. “We’d be even closer if we hadn’t been so far north of Dodge when we started. But I figure we’ll be in Indian Territory by end of day tomorrow.”

“How far then?” Kitty asked apprehensively. She loved being alone with Matt, but she would be a whole lot happier when she knew they were someplace safe.

Matt shrugged. “It’ll still be a few days. I’ve never been there but from the reports I’ve heard, Clay’s headquarters are somewhere down near the Texas border, not too far from a place called Dallas. From what I understand, he stays in Indian Territory because there’s not much law there. But he does a lot of business in Dallas and other Texas towns around that area cause that’s where the money is.”

Kitty looked a little curiously at him. “How do you know all of this?” she asked. “I thought when he left Dodge; he’d no longer be your problem.”

Matt shook his head. “As long as Clay Warren’s breathing, he’s my problem. Besides, he took all of that money and moved into other states. I’ve heard he’s got dealings in Nebraska, Colorado, Arkansas and Missouri as well as Texas and Kansas. He’s amassed quite an illegal empire. And since part of that empire is in Kansas, anything he does is my concern.”

Kitty shook her head. “It’s hard to believe, considering he and Royce were just barely eking by in Dodge, a few years ago.”

“Yeah, but in Dodge they had to operate legally. Men like Clay and Royce don’t know how to make money legally.”

“I guess you’re right about that.” Kitty wondered about what had caused this mad dash in the middle of the night. “You never told me how you knew Clay was after us.”

“A man I once called a friend told me.” Matt answered.  “He was one of the men sent to get you.”

Kitty looked up in surprise. “And he went against Clay to tell you?”

Matt nodded sadly.  “He was dying, Kitty.  One of his own men shot him.  I guess he didn’t figure he had anything to lose.”

“Well, he must’ve been an outlaw to work for Clay.  How did you know him?”

“I saved him from a hanging once.” Matt answered simply and without elaboration.

Kitty wanted to ask for details but one look at his mournful face and she saw it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. “Are we going to camp here for the night?” She asked instead to change the subject.

Matt followed her gaze around the area and nodded. “I think this will be as good a place as any. These horses are about done in and you look like you are too.” He turned concerned and loving eyes on her taking in the lines of exhaustion on her pale but lovely face.

“I’ll be alright,” Kitty said, the exhaustion in her voice betraying her.

Matt dismounted and went quickly to her side, helping her down from her horse. “Yeah, well, you’ll be even better with some rest and some food in you.”

Once on the ground, Kitty wrapped her arms around Matt’s waist and held onto him for a moment. “I’ll be okay, no matter what, as long as I’m with you.” She sighed.

Matt reached down and tugged her chin up for a moment and softly kissed her. “Then you’ll be just fine.” He said quietly. “Because I’m not letting you out my sight till we’re back home, safe in Dodge.”

Kitty’s blue eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. “I sure like the sound of that.” She said.

“What? Being back home in Dodge or me not letting you out of my sight?”

“Both.” Kitty responded, with a fatigued smile.

Matt lightly chuckled. “Well, I’ll do my absolute best to make sure of both of them. Okay?”

Kitty nodded as she nestled herself against his chest, her arms still wrapped around him. “Okay.”

Matt stood still for a few minutes more, hugging her tightly to him and thinking about those promises he had just made. He had meant them and he had every intention of sticking to them, but he knew the task that lay before him and Kitty was not an easy one.

Somehow, he and Kitty had to find their way to Clay’s compound and get in there and to Clay without anyone seeing them or stopping them. And once there, they had to find the odious bastard and get him to call off his men.

Matt said nothing as he stood there holding tightly to Kitty, but his mind was whirling with the seemingly insurmountable tasks before them and the knowledge that if he failed, he could lose more than his life.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 7)**

**Author’s Note:  Horses didn’t have the range of today’s automobiles.  40 or 50 miles in one day was pushing it.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

After a rudimentary camp had been set up, the two exhausted travelers sat down to a cold dinner of jerky and branch water. Though they were in a good position to see for quite a ways around them, Matt thought it a good idea to forgo a fire for the night.

Kitty made no complaint, being too tired to care much. Gratefully, she accepted a portion of the meager rations Matt had in his saddle bag and leaned bag against her saddle wearily.

“You go ahead and lay back and get some sleep,” Matt told her. “We’ll need to leave early tomorrow morning. I want to cover as much ground as we can in the daylight. We get closer to Clay’s compound and we’ll have to start traveling by night.”

Kitty lay back against her saddle thinking.  “You’re going to miss the trial aren’t you?” she asked.

Matt nodded.  “Yeah, which makes it all the more important we get to Clay.  He won’t have any reason to keep either one of us alive.”

“Will Royce get off without your testimony?”  She shuddered at that thought.

Matt shook his head.  “Not likely.  There’s a lot of evidence against him.  Only reason they wanted me to testify against him was to be absolutely certain.  But most likely he’ll hang.  That’s why Clay was anxious to have me testify _for_ Royce.”

“And if he hangs?”  She asked quietly.

“Like I said,” Matt answered, “Clay will have no reason to keep us alive.”  He wanted to lie and tell her Clay wouldn’t hurt them but Kitty deserved the truth.  “Kitty, this isn’t easy, any of it, but we’re going to be alright.  I know we will.”

Kitty didn’t question Matt’s knowledge or his plans. She trusted him implicitly, but it made it no less worrisome knowing where they were going. “You got any ideas for when we get there?” she asked chewing on the hard dried piece of meat he had given her.

“Well, I’ve got some,” he mused, “but until we get there and I can see the layout of the place I won’t know anything for sure.”

Kitty nodded. “About how many days do you think it’ll take?” she asked.

Matt thought about that for a moment before answering, calculating the answer in his head first. “Well figuring on about 40 or 50 miles a day at most we can get there in about a week and a half. But remember, the closer we get the slower and more cautious we’ll have to be. And when we start traveling by night, we’ll cover even less ground.”

Matt looked over at her, blue eyes teasing. “Think you can put up with me for at least a couple more weeks?”

Kitty grinned till she took another bite of the toughened beef in her hand. “What about supplies?” She asked. “As much as I’m enjoying this wood you call jerky, don’t you think we oughta have something a little more substantial if we’re going to be traveling for a while?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, there’s a small trading post about half a day’s ride from here. We get started early and we can get there by noon, get some supplies and get out. I don’t want to linger anywhere for too long.  As a matter of fact, I don’t think it’d be too good an idea for you to go in with me.”

Kitty’s brow furrowed. “You think they know where we are?”

Matt shook his head. “Naw, I doubt that. Least not yet, but I don’t see any need to take chances. By now those men that were following us probably know those tracks I laid down were false and they may even have an idea where we’re going.  I don’t think they’ve been able to get word to anyone down here just yet. But they will. When they do, I don’t want anyone remembering a man with a beautiful redhead on his arm.”

Kitty grinned and lifted an eyebrow. “Beautiful redhead, huh? That how you see me?”

Matt nodded, his eyes raking in her form appreciatively. “Yep, and a whole lot more, and I plan on keeping you that way.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Next day)**

Chester was sitting outside of the General Store when he saw Jake Worth riding into town.  “Well, howdy there, Mr. Worth.” Chester smiled broadly.

“Hello, Chester.” Jake returned the greeting warmly.  He hadn’t forgotten the favor Chester had done for him the night the men that had murdered his son, had come into town and was trying to kill Doc.  “How are things?”

“Well,” Chester drawled.  “They’re goin’ alright.  How about out at your place?  Miss Kitty get settled in alright?”

Jake looked at the young man, confusion clearly evident on his face.  “I’m not sure what you mean.” He said.  “I haven’t seen Miss Kitty since I was in town last time.”

It was Chester’s turn to be confused. “Well, didn’t Mr. Dillon bring her to you the other night?” He asked.

“Bring her to me?” Jake asked even more mystified. “Why on earth would Matt bring Miss Kitty to me?”

“Well, so’s she could spend some time with you.  Well you and your men that is.” Chester explained.

Jake blanched a little at what Chester seemed to be implying and self-consciously looked around to make sure no one was listening to this conversation, not wanting anyone to hear Chester proclaim that a saloon woman was being brought to him.  “Spend time with me?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Chester answered. For a rich man, Mr. Worth sure was dense. “You know, what I mean.” Chester said slowly. “Mr. Dillon wanted her to be out there with you and your ranch hands. On account, of her being alone and all. And you know I cain’t do as much for her as you and your boys could.  You know, it takes more than one man to do that kinda thing.”

Jake’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he took a step closer to Chester so as to not be overheard. “Matt wanted this?  With all of us?”

Chester grinned and nodded.

Jake couldn’t believe his ears. He, like most of the town knew how the Marshal felt about Kitty Russell. He couldn’t imagine that Matt Dillon would ever…..

“Chester,” he interrupted his own thoughts. “Why, _exactly_ , was Matt bringing Miss Kitty out to my ranch?”

“You know, so’s when Mr. Dillon went to testify she’d be safe and all.” Chester answered totally baffled as to why he didn’t understand.

Suddenly it became clear to Jake that what he was thinking and what Chester was saying were not one and the same. “Safe?” he asked.

“Well, yes, Sir.” Chester nodded. “With Mr. Dillon in Hays for a week or more, he didn’t think Miss Kitty would be safe here in town. He figured if she was out at your place, you all could keep an eye on her. Make sure no one bothers her.”

While he was breathing a sigh of relief that his over active imagination had been wrong, Jake was also concerned because Matt and Kitty hadn’t made it out to his place. “Chester,” he said worriedly. “Matt and Miss Kitty didn’t come out to my ranch. Are you sure they were headed there?”

It dawned on Chester the implications of what Jake was saying. Swallowing hard he nodded. “Yes, sir,” he answered. “Golly, do you think something happened to them?”

Jake shrugged. “Well, I don’t know, Chester. But they sure didn’t make it out to my place.”

Chester’s mind instantly went into overdrive, thinking of all the things that could’ve happened. “Oh my goodness,” he gasped. Whirling around on his left leg, he started off down the street before stopping, whirling around again and nodding at Jake Worth. “I’ll see ya later, Mr. Worth.” He said as he spun one more time and set off towards Doc’s office.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 8)**

**Author’s Note:  By this time I figure they’re in Indian Territory and yes though very few and far between there were a few trading posts in Indian Territory at this time in history.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

“Thunderation!” Doc bellowed. “Chester, would you go sit down or something? You’re driving me crazy, prowling around the room the way you are.”

Chester stopped and looked in exasperation at the physician as he sat rather calmly at his desk, sipping a cup of coffee. “Well, I swan, Doc.” He said. “You don’t seem to understand. Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty are missing! They were supposed to go straight out to Jake Worth’s place the other night and I just talked to him and he said they never come.”

Doc nodded. “I know, Chester. You told me that. But that doesn’t mean they’re missing. It could very well mean that Matt thought she’d be safer with him and took her on to Hays.”

“Then why ain’t I heard from him then? Huh? Can you tell me that?” Chester had fairly worked himself up into a tizzy and was coming close to climbing on his horse and riding out for Hays. “Mr. Dillon wouldn’t just go and do something like that without telling me.”

“Oh good Heavens, Chester.” Doc said slowly, his voice rising with each other. “There are no telegraphs out on the prairie and it takes four days to get to Hays. HE COULDN’T CONTACT YOU.”

Chester stopped in his tracks, blinking furiously while considering Doc’s answer. “Well golly, Doc.” He finally said, realizing Doc was right. “You don’t have to yell at me.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Marvin stood beside his horse, looking dismally down at what he considered to be his death sentence if he didn’t find a way to make it right. Wally, beside him, was swallowing the lump in his own throat and not feeling any more comfortable with the situation they found themselves in.

They had followed the tracks they found near the creek but those had petered out within a mile. After that, based solely on a guess, they had struck up a trail heading somewhat north. So far they had found nothing, and Marvin realized, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, they never would.

“What we gonna do?” Wally asked from beside him. “Ain’t no way we’ll live to see daylight tomorrow, Clay finds out we lost em’.”

Marvin stood quietly ignoring Wally and the stares of the other two men. He had no idea where Dillon and the woman had disappeared to. He had no idea where to even begin looking, but he knew if they weren’t found soon, Wally would be right about his long term prospects being dim.

Finally straightening up he looked at the other men. “We got three choices, way I see it. We can wire Clay, tell him we lost those two, keep trying ourselves to find them, or we can try and disappear and hope Clay don’t find us.”

Wally snorted. “None of them sound too good to me. Any other ideas?”

Marvin shrugged, “We can do ourselves before Clay gets to us.”

Seeing the look on Wally and the other men’s faces, Marvin knew what choice to make. “We’re closer to Cimarron now than Dodge. We’ll go in there and send a wire to Clay. He can get more men out, quicker than we can. Hopefully if those two are found quick, Clay’ll forget how bad we messed this up. Let’s go.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty sat in the shadows of a dense copse of trees, looking out at the small trading post in the distance. “Now remember,” Matt reminded her. “Don’t come out in the open for anything. You hear anyone coming or see anyone, take off. I’ll catch up with you.”

Kitty looked over at him fretfully. “What about you? What if someone recognizes you?”

Matt shrugged. “Well it’s possible, I’ve been here before, but it can’t be helped. We need those supplies.”

“Be careful, Matt.” Kitty told him, worry evident in her voice.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said easily. “I’ll be back in a little while.  You just keep your eyes and ears open and stay out of sight.”

Kitty nodded as Matt rode out of the cover of the trees and headed down to the trading post. Knowing Matt could take care of himself, did little to ease the anxiety she felt while she watched him.

Matt rode nonchalantly down to the trading post. Seemingly paying attention to nothing, he noticed everything, including the two horses tied up to the hitch rail. They weren’t ranch horses, used to easy days in the pasture, or light days of wrangling. These were trail horses, short rations and long days. And they had no brands.

Matt cautiously dismounted and grabbed his saddlebags, making sure to keep his gun and gun hand ready and available for use.

Entering the long log building, he immediately spotted two men sitting at the end of one of the room’s two plank tables. They appeared to be having a leisurely beer before hitting the trail again, but the beers weren’t cold and they weren’t touched.

Keeping them in his line of view, Matt approached the long counter and hailed the store keeper. “How do,” he said. “Need to get a few supplies.”

The gray haired man with more hair on his face than on his head nodded. “Help yourself, stranger. Need any help with anything, let me know.”

‘Stranger,’ the man had called him. Gregory Totten knew Matt well. Matt nodded and casually placed his bags on the counter, turning into the larger area of the room, keeping the men in his peripheral vision. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Keeping his right hand free, Matt looked over a few of the items on display for sale, picked up a couple of tins and carried them back to counter in his left hand.

Just as he crossed back to the counter he saw one of the men at the table making a sudden move to rise, his hand going down to his hip and drawing. Matt whirled drew his gun and fired, hitting the man squarely in the chest. The other man had managed to draw his gun and get off one shot before Matt downed him as well.

Matt held his gun on the two for a moment to make sure they stayed down before holstering his weapon and clutching his side with a slight groan.

The gray-haired post owner pulled himself up from behind the counter he had taken cover under and crossed quickly to the lawman’s side. “You alright, Marshal?”

Matt grimaced but nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m alright, Gregory.” He answered, just as he fell forward onto the floor.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 9)**

**Author’s Note:  I am not a doctor nor a nurse and I did not consult with either one.  So please don’t try any of these first aid methods at home.  Really not a good idea.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat atop her horse, impatiently watching the front of the long low building that Matt had disappeared into. ‘Matt can take care of himself’, she kept telling herself. But the words were doing little to alleviate her fear. Mindful of Matt’s warning she took a careful look around her but saw nothing in the thick surrounding woods.

Suddenly the quiet of the midday was interrupted by gunfire. Two shots, then another, then nothing. Kitty’s heart leapt into her throat as she anxiously watched and waited for Matt to come out of the building. No one came out.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kitty kicked her horse and galloped down the small incline towards the trading post. Matt was in trouble and she had to get to him. When she arrived at the post she swiftly dismounted and ran to the door, pausing only for the briefest of moments to look in before entering.

Her stomach fell as she looked inside to see three men sprawled out on the floor. The biggest one and the one closest to her was, to her relief, groaning slightly and moving, trying to get up. “Matt,” she yelled rushing into the building to fall down at his side. “Oh my God, what happened?”

Matt groaned as he moved to get up. “Kitty…what are you doing here?” he asked through gritted teeth. “I…told you…to stay put.”

“I heard shots,” she explained, “and you didn’t come out. I couldn’t sit up there knowing you might need help.”

Matt had it in mind to argue with her but right then his side hurt too bad. “Think you can help me up?” he asked.

Kitty nodded, putting her arms around him, as Totten moved to his other side to lend a hand. Between Kitty and Totten they got Matt to his feet and to a chair. “You’re bleeding, Matt.” Kitty said, fearfully as she saw the spreading stain on his side.

“I’ll be alright,” he tried to reassure but was less then sure himself. His side was on fire and the room seemed to be spinning a bit.

“You’ll be even better, if ya let us fix that side of yours, Marshal.” Totten spoke up.  “I got a cot in the back room there.  We can fix ya up and you can rest a spell too.”

Matt shook his head. “Too dangerous. These two might have some friends.”  He glanced down at the two now very dead men at his feet.

“They do,” Totten agreed. “But not no where around here.”

Matt looked over at him. “They _were_ Warren’s men, then?”  He suspected that when he rode in.

Totten nodded. “Yep, rode in a little while ago and just been hanging around. They come in with another fella and stood around and talked for a while, afore that other one took off. I didn’t hear everything they said, but I heard enough to know that Clay Warren’s looking for you.” 

Totten looked meaningfully at Matt.  “He assigned these two to this place and the other one was riding out west of here. He said something about some others joining them here in a couple of days, and until then they was on their own.”

Kitty looked at Matt. “That mean we can stay here for a little while to take care of you?” she asked.

Matt nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, I guess so.  I’d rather we push on, but I don’t think I can right now.”

Kitty sighed in relief then looked over at the store keeper. “Mr. Totten, can you help me get him back to that cot?”

Totten nodded and moved back to Matt’s side.  But Matt shook his head.  Shakily he rose to his feet and went to the back room under his own diminished steam.  Two nights with no sleep and a bullet wound, no matter how minor, tended to take the wind out of a person’s sails. 

Totten reached over to help Matt remove his coat but Kitty shook her head.  “I can take care of him,” she said kindly.  “Could you get me some hot water and something for bandages?”

Totten glanced down at Matt and then smiled at Kitty.  “Sure can, Miss.”  He had a suspicion this wasn’t the first time she had taken care of him.  “I’ll get the water and cloth for you right now.  After that I’ll get shed of them fellas in the front room.”

“Thank you,” she returned the smile. 

“Gregory,” Matt stopped him.  “It wouldn’t be a good idea if those two were found around here.”

Totten grinned.  “Don’t you worry none about that, Marshal.  I got places to hide em’ ain’t no body ever gonna see em’ again.”

Matt nodded, watching Totten leave the room and relaxed as Kitty helped him off with his clothes so she could tend to his side. 

The wound, thankfully, was nothing more than a graze.  Taking extra care as she cleaned his tender flesh, Kitty washed and bandaged his side with the supplies Gregory brought her and then helped him to lie down on the cot for some much needed rest. 

Matt still didn’t like the idea of staying there for long, but he knew, right then, they had no choice.  He wasn’t going to be able to ride just yet.

“Kitty,” he caught her wrist in his hand as she pulled the blanket up over him, locking eye with her.  “Gregory’s a good man, and I trust him.  But I still want you to be extremely careful.  If someone comes in, stay out of sight.  I don’t want anyone seeing you.”

Kitty nodded and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek.  “You get some rest, Matt.  And don’t worry.  I’ll be okay and so will you.”

Matt smiled, praying she was right as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 10)**

Kitty stood looking out the window of the small back room she and Matt had taken sanctuary in. Her arms crossed across her middle, she absently watched the light dim and lightening dance across the landscape. It appeared a storm was near. Glancing behind her, she smiled to see that Matt was still sleeping, a fact she was grateful for.

Totten had disposed of the two men and their horses. He didn’t say how or where and Kitty didn’t ask. She didn’t want to know.

Upon his return, he fixed a small supper and brought her a plate but Kitty couldn’t bring herself to eat anything. She didn’t wake Matt either, realizing, right then, that he needed rest more than anything.

“Not a good idea to stand there in the window,” she heard Matt say from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. Turning she saw him struggling to sit up and crossed over to the cot quickly to help him. “How long have you been awake?” She asked.

“Just a few minutes,” he grunted. “How long have I been asleep?”

When she had him sitting up, Kitty placed a pillow behind his back and then sat down beside him. “You’ve been asleep all afternoon. I figured you needed the rest since you didn’t get any for the last two nights.”

Matt looked curiously at her. “How do you know I didn’t sleep?”

“I know you.” Kitty replied simply with a smile.

Matt returned the smile and took her hand, pulling her to him for a kiss. “Well I’ve got plenty of rest now. And I don’t think it would be a bad idea if we started traveling by night from here on in, starting tonight. Obviously Clay already knows we’re in the area or at least suspects we are. Traveling by day will be dangerous.”

“I agree with you there, Marshal,” Gregory Totten said from the doorway. “But I don’t think tonight would be a good night to start out.  From the looks of it there’s a pretty good storm brewing out there.”

Matt sat up further and looked out the window to see natures fireworks display playing in the distance. “Yeah it does, but that’s all the more reason for us to leave now. Rain will cover our tracks out of here.”

Gregory nodded. “Yeah it would at that, but it could also be hard on you, you hurt and all. You getting sick wouldn’t help you or the Miss here none at all.”

“He’s right, Matt.” Kitty chimed in as she thought about trying to take care of a seriously ill man while trying to escape people intent on killing them.

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment before pushing the bed covers off of him. “You’re right Gregory, but we’re still leaving tonight. There’s a small cabin I know about that we should be able to reach before this storm really takes off, if we leave pretty soon. We can rest up there for the day and leave out again tomorrow night.”

“You mean old man Conner’s place?” Totten asked.

Matt nodded. “It’s still standing, isn’t it?”

Gregory gave a thoughtful shrug of his shoulders. “I guess so. I ain’t been down that way in coon’s age, but I ain’t heard nothing about anything happening to it so I figure it probably is. But it’s a far piece from here. You’d best leave soon if you plan on staying ahead of that storm.”

Kitty rose and reached for Matt’s arm as he moved himself to the side of the bed and got to his feet. “That’s exactly what I plan on doing. Think you could help us out with a few supplies?”

Gregory smiled at his friend. “You get dressed, Marshal. I’ll let the Miss here pick what supplies you need while I go get your horses saddled.”

Matt returned the smile as Totten left then reached over to Kitty, pulling her into his arms. “I know you’re worried, honey.” He told her. “And I’d like nothing better than to promise you we’ll be perfectly safe and nothing will happen, but I won’t lie to you. Until we get to Clay and stop him, we’re not safe. But I will promise you I will do my best to protect you.”

Kitty pulled up and sweetly kissed him. “I know you will, Matt, and I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you. If anything were to happen……”

“Ssshh,” Matt stopped her. “Don’t go to thinking like that.  I’m fine and I plan on staying that way.”

Kitty broke out into a grin. “Well, I know you’re fine, Cowboy.” She chuckled. “But it’s your health I was concerned with.”

Matt laughed and kissed her before pushing back from him. “Go on and pick out those supplies.” He told her.  “I want to leave here as soon as possible.”

Kitty nodded and headed into the front as Matt got himself dressed.

Half an hour later, Matt and Kitty were pulling away from the trading post headed south east, saddlebags and two burlap bags full of supplies, generously donated by Gregory Totten and hand selected by Kitty.  Including two bottles of whiskey.

The storm seemed to be intensifying, making the horses skittish. “We’d better ride hard,” Matt yelled to Kitty over the increasing winds. “These horses don’t like this. If we hurry, we can probably stay ahead of this storm.”

Kitty nodded but didn’t reply as she held on tight to the reins and followed Matt.

They rode most of the night, only stopping to allow the horses a breather occasionally. On the last such occasion, Matt took an uneasy glance around them. Saying nothing he helped Kitty back onto her horse and mounted his own, taking off at a gallop.

Kitty asked no questions but she knew something was troubling him besides the approaching storm. When Matt finally reined in, she pulled up alongside and looked over at him. “What’s going on, Matt?”

Matt made no effort to hide his concern. “There’s something behind us,” he said. “I don’t think it’s an animal, they’d be laying low in this weather, but something’s back there.”

Kitty looked behind them, seeing nothing but the lightning flashes and hearing nothing but the occasional rumble of thunder. “You think it’s one of Clay’s men?” she asked fretfully.

Matt shook his head. “I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter. We’re not too far from the old farm I told you about but with our horses this tired we’d never be able to outrun them to get there.”

“Then what do we do?” Kitty asked, fear beginning to creep in her.

“There’s a bend in the road ahead.” Matt told her. “We continue to ride like we are until we get there. As soon as we disappear around the corner I want you to take off as fast as your horse can go and keep riding.  Don’t stop.”

Kitty looked at him in fear. “What about you?”

“I’m going to try and stop them.” Matt said.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

What Doesn’t Kill You 11 thru 21

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

As soon they rounded the bend, Kitty kicked her horse back into a gallop, praying the horse didn’t founder at the same time praying Matt would be safe.

As soon as Kitty was out of sight, Matt loped over to the deeper shadows on the side of the road and concealed him self to wait for who ever was following them.  His wait wasn’t long.

He had no sooner knelt down, rifle up and ready then he heard the clip clop of a lone horse coming down the road towards him.  As soon as the dark form emerged in front of him, Matt rose and aimed at the interloper.  “Hold it right there.”

The figure reared back slightly but came to a complete halt in front of him, startling Matt into laughter.  One of the horses belonging to the outlaws he had shot earlier that day was standing in front of him, sans saddle and bridle.  Apparently Gregory had taken the bandits horses out and turned them loose to go their own way.  This one, it seemed, had found it’s self on the same trail as Matt and Kitty.

Matt reached behind him to his own horse and pulled off his rope.  “Whoa, boy,” he called softly as he slowly approached the animal.  The horse remained still for a moment until Matt got closer then reared up again, backing away.  Matt twirled his rope and tossed it, just barely settling it around the horse’s neck before it got away.  “Whoa,” he called again.

“Matt?”   Kitty came riding back into view.

“Kitty, what are you doing back here?” Matt was exasperated.  “I told you to keep riding.”

“And leave you here?” Kitty retorted.  “Not on your life.”

Matt shook his head at her stubbornness.  “Here,” he said, handing her the rope.  “Hang on to this until I get mounted.”

“What’s this?  How did you get another horse?”  Kitty questioned as she took the line Matt handed her and waited for him to mount. 

“It just came to me.” Matt grinned.  Once he was seated he took the rope back from her and turned leading the way south once again. 

They arrived at the run down farm about an hour later just barely ahead of the gathering storm.  “Kitty,” Matt told her as he helped her down.  “Go on into the shack.  I’m going to put the horses into the barn.”

Kitty nodded and handed the reins of her horse to him in exchange for two of bags of supplies that Gregory Totten had given them.  As Matt headed for the dilapidated barn she made her way inside the cabin.  Noting the lack of firewood inside, she stepped back out and located a pile of wood just outside the door.

By the time Matt finally shuffled wearily into the shack, carrying the saddle bags and Kitty’s carpet bag, she had a fire going and water on to heat.  “Sit down, Matt.” She ordered.  “And take that shirt off.  I want to check your side.”

Matt wasted no time in sitting but kept his shirt on.  “I’m alright, Kitty.” He told her.  “Just a little tired.”

“Oh no you don’t, Mister.” She crossed over to his side.  “I’m not taking any chances with you.  Now take your shirt off, Mr. Dillon.”  She reached for his buttons, but Matt beat her to it and began to unbutton and remove his shirt.

Kitty hissed softly when she removed the bandage and saw his side. “Matt, why didn’t you tell me your side was like this?” she chided him, seeing the angry red flesh. “This must’ve really been hurting.”

Matt shook his head. “It’s not that bad, Kitty. I’ll be alright with a little rest.” Just as he spoke the storm outside broke open and it began to rain in earnest. Matt looked out the small window next to the door watching it intensify. “This storm keeps up this way; I’ll get plenty of that.”

“I hope so.” Kitty said, ignoring his protestations as she gently cleaned and re-bandaged his side. “You need it.”

Matt sat stoically while she worked saying nothing till she was finished, then took her arm and pulled her to him. “That’s not all I need.” He grinned as he kissed her.

Kitty returned the kiss before reluctantly pushing away from him. “You need rest more than anything else.” She told him. “Later on I’ll fix us something to eat, unless you want something now.”

Matt grinned.  “I do but you told me no, remember?”

Kitty gave him a reproving but amused look.  “You know what I mean.”

Matt nodded as he crossed over to the little cot in the corner of the room. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Taking one of the bedrolls he had brought in, Matt threw it across the cot and gingerly settled down on the side of it, making sure to leave room for one more. “You gonna at least join me over here?” He asked. “Or am I going to have to lie here all alone?”

Kitty shook her head with a laugh. “Oh, I would never make you lie in that big old cot alone.” She said with a smirk.

 Adding a couple more logs to the fire, she swiftly removed her boots and climbed in beside him. She settled herself on her side with her back to him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. “This feels good.” She said with a contented sigh. “I like being in your arms.”

Matt kissed the top of her head. “I like having you in my arms.” He told her. “A lot.”

Kitty smiled and closed her eyes, content for the moment to know that she and Matt were sheltered, warm and dry. Later might hold new terrors and risks, but for now at least they were together and safe.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 12)**

**Author’s note:  Not a good idea to use any recipes contained here within.  Food poisoning is not pretty.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

It was still raining when Kitty woke later in the day, but she could tell the worst of the storm was over. Matt was beside her, his arms still protectively around her. Carefully, so as not to disturb her still sleeping giant, Kitty disentangled herself from him and rose slowly from the warmth of his embrace.

The fire had died down to almost nothing and the room was quite chilly. As quietly as she could, she placed more wood on the fire and stoked it until once again it was blazing merrily. Stepping over to the rickety table, she reached into the bags pulling out the contents. Matt was going to need some food when he awoke.

When Matt woke a couple hours later, his head was clear and he was hungry. The room was warm and there was a delicious aroma permeating the room. “Well, hello,” Kitty greeted him, noting his blue eyed gaze around the room. “How are you feeling?”

Matt ran his hand through his hair absently as he sat up on the side of the cot. “I’m a lot better.” He answered happily. “What you got cooking that smells so good?”

Kitty chuckled. “I’m making a stew.” She told him. “All I had was dried meat, potatoes and carrots, but I figure it’ll do us for now.”

“That’ll do just fine.” Matt grinned as he pulled himself up and reached for his shirt. Picking it up he noticed it was clean and the bullet hole repaired. “You been awful busy,” he told her.

Kitty smiled, “Mr. Totten had some thread and needles as well as soap, so I picked them up when I got our supplies. Even on the run, you need clean clothes.”

Matt shook his head as he dressed. “We’re not on the run, Kitty.” He told her. “We’re not the ones that broke the law.”

Kitty arched a brow at him. “We’re riding cross country, hiding where we can because there are people out there looking to kill us and you’re saying we’re not on the run?”

Matt gave her a lopsided grin. “Well, I admit it’s similar but the difference will be the outcome. This is a temporary situation. When we stop Clay Warren we can go home. People that are really on the run can’t ever go home.”

A troubled expression crossed Kitty’s face as she looked over at Matt. “You really think we can stop him? He’s got an army you know.”

Matt stood up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. “Yes he does,” he kissed the crown of her head, “but armies can be defeated.”

Kitty said nothing for a while as she relished the closeness and the feel of Matt’s arms around her. She could’ve stood there for longer but a grumble from Matt’s stomach broke the mood. “Well, I guess I’d better feed you.” She giggled as she pulled away.

Matt sat down beside the table on the only bench left standing in the room and watched her as she worked. If circumstances were different, he would’ve loved to be able to have that view every day for the rest of his life. But circumstances weren’t different. He was law man and thereby not entitled to a wife and family. Still, there were times.

As Kitty ladled up the stew she glanced over at Matt. “You think we’ll be home in time for Thanksgiving?” she asked.

Matt shrugged, “I don’t know. We might but I really doubt it. Why?”

Kitty turned back to her stew, not wanting Matt to see the look in her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s nothing I guess.  It’s just…… well……”

Matt reached out and took her hand when she placed a plate in front of him. “I know this isn’t easy, honey, and I know how you feel about the holidays and all but….”

“It’s alright, Matt.” Kitty interrupted him. “I’m just being silly I guess. I mean, after all, I did say I wanted to spend more time with you. And it looks like I’m getting my wish so I should be happy.”

Matt took a firmer grip of her hand and pulled her to him and onto his lap. “I’d see to it that you got all your wishes if I could.” He told her.

Kitty nodded, laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. “I know,” she said. “I know.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 13)**

**Author’s Note:  Before you ask, YES, cave houses do exist and did back then as well.  Whether they did in Indian Territory or not I don’t know, but does it matter?**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Late that evening, Matt stood in the doorway of the little shack and looked out at the darkening sky as the late afternoon faded into evening. The rain had stopped but there was thunder and lightning on the horizon and it looked like another storm was moving in on the heels of the last one.

“What you think?” Kitty asked, stepping up beside him. “Is it safe to travel?”

Matt shook his head. “Yes and no,” he answered cryptically.

Kitty gave him a quizzical glance as she scanned the evening sky. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Matt shrugged. “Well, last night’s storm pretty much pinned everyone down and covered our tracks so there’s probably no one around here close to see us leave. And with that new storm that looks like it’s brewing, we’d probably have cover for our tracks for another night. But that new storm could be bad. I’m not sure we want to be caught out in it.”

Kitty shuddered a little and leaned in close to him, wrapping a slender arm around his waist. “What would happen if we stay here?” she asked. “Wouldn’t we run a risk of Clay’s men finding us? I mean, I doubt you and Mr. Totten are the only ones who know about this cabin.”

Matt nodded in agreement. “I’ve been thinking about that too and I don’t much like the idea of staying in any one place too long for that very reason. There is one place we could go to, but I doubt we could get there before that storm caught up to us.”

Kitty looked up at him and smiled. “We can try,” she said simply.

Matt kissed her on the forehead and nodded. “Yep, we can do that.” He agreed. “Tell you what; if you don’t mind packing stuff up in here, I’ll go get the horses.”

Kitty reached up and kissed him again. “Deal.”

Within an hour, Matt and Kitty were once again on the road and heading south. Little time or energy was wasted on conversation, but little conversation was needed. Each of them knew what they were doing and why. And each of them, were praying fervently that the other, if no one else, would survive.

They had been riding for about an hour when the storm broke over their heads. Seeing no place close, in which they could shelter, they kept riding. About dawn, as the storm waned and a weak light appeared in the eastern sky, Matt pulled up.

Kitty looked about them but could see nothing of interest that would cause them to stop. “What’s wrong, Matt?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Matt answered. “But the place I told you about is just down that way,” he pointed to their right.

Kitty studied the area to which Matt pointed to but saw nothing but the side of a large hill and a lot of scrubby cedar trees. But she knew Matt, and if he said there was shelter nearby, she believed him. Following his lead, she dismounted and led her horse down to the spot he indicated.

Pushing aside the still verdantly green vegetation, despite the lateness of the year, Matt revealed the front a cleverly hidden building in the side of the hill. “Stay here for a minute,” he told her. “I’m going to go in and make sure it’s okay.”

Kitty nodded, took the reins of the horses that he held out to her and waited as he disappeared behind the cedars. A few minutes later he re-emerged. “There’s nothing in there and hasn’t been for a while as far as I can tell. It’s safe, come on.”

Matt took the reins of the horses and led the way behind the trees and into the hidden building beyond, Kitty following. Once inside he gently grasped her by the arm and led her over to a chair. “Sit down here for a minute.” He told her. “I’m going to get a fire going and see if I can warm us up and dry us off a little.”

Kitty looked curiously at him. “Get a fire going with what?” she asked. “With it raining all day I doubt there’s any dry wood around here.”

“Not outside there isn’t, but there is in here,” he replied. Going over to the fireplace he pulled open a partition next to it revealing firewood and even a small tin of matches. In no time he had a fire going.

In addition to the warmth, the fire also provided light which showed Kitty an amazing structure. The room they were in, though modest in size, was well appointed with nicely handcrafted furnishings such as could be found in any nice home. A large table with 4 well-made chairs, a tall cupboard with several books and dishes lining its shelves and a stove near the fairly large fireplace. On the other side of the room from her was a large, comfortable looking bed with a small table beside it replete with a wash basin and pitcher.

Connected to the room by a break in the wall was another space into which Matt led the horses.

“What is this place?” Kitty asked amazed at what she was seeing. Though dusty and a little musty smelling, the room was clean and looked as though the owner had just stepped out.

“It started out as just a large cave,” Matt explained as he came back into the room and removed his coat. “An old man named Neely discovered it and decided this would be a perfect place to live. So instead of building a house out in the open he built one inside the cave and partitioned off a section to use as a barn.”

Kitty was impressed. “I’ve never seen or heard of anything like this.” She said. “How did you know about it?”

“Herb Neely was a friend of mine.” Matt answered, sadness coloring his voice. “He was a cantankerous old ex-miner who hated most people, but he helped me out of a couple of tight spots when I was just starting out as a lawman.”

“What happened to him?” Kitty asked, her heart touched by the sorrow she heard in his voice.

“He died a few years ago.” Matt answered. “He didn’t have any family and he didn’t go out of his way to make friends with too many people so he died like he lived. Alone. I came by here on my way north and found him, probably a week later. I buried him under a pile of rocks just up the hill, closed this place up and left. I’ve been back a few times since, when I’ve been in the area, but I doubt anyone else knows about it.”

Kitty got up and went over to Matt, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry about your friend, Matt.” She said. “I can tell you cared a lot about him.”

Matt hugged Kitty tightly and nodded against the top of her head. “I did and I was sad when he died but he taught me some lessons I’ll never forget and for that I’m grateful.”

Kitty looked up at him questioningly. “What kind of lessons?”

“Well, one thing was how to look beyond the obvious and see what could be, like he did with this cave. Anybody else would have seen only a hole in the side of the hill. But Herb saw a home. It took an awful lot of work but I think he did a nice job.”

“That he did,” Kitty agreed looking around at the hand crafted wood work and paneling around the room. “I can’t imagine how much time he put into this place.”

“He put all of his time into it.” Matt answered. “He wanted to make sure it lasted. That was another thing he taught me as well.” Reaching down Matt tugged her chin up to look at him. “He taught me that anything worth anything takes time and effort and attention to detail, in buildings as well as relationships.”

Kitty stood silently, her eyes locked onto his and her heart entwined with his.

“I love you, Kitty.” Matt said. “I guess I don’t put as much effort and attention into our relationship as I should sometimes but I want you to know it’s not because I don’t care.”

Kitty rose up on her toes and pulled his face towards, kissing him with a passion that left him almost breathless. “I know you do, Matt.” She whispered as she pulled back with a slightly mischievous grin. “But I wouldn’t mind if you showed me.”

Matt stooped slightly and lifted Kitty into his strong arms, carrying her over to the bed. “I think I can do that,” he told her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 14)**

**Author’s Note:  No actual animals were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt woke later that day around noon. Looking down at the beauty slumbering in his arms he smiled at the memory of their lovemaking just a few hours prior. For a short time, at least, they had been able to put aside the worry of the men searching for them, and just enjoy each other.

Matt wished it could be like this always with Kitty. Just the two of them, without all the problems and fears that surrounded them on a daily basis. But he knew that was a wish, destined to be unfulfilled for a while longer. Even once they stopped Clay Warren, and he was determined they _would_ stop him, there was still his badge. And it had too tight a hold of him, to allow much else.

Kitty stirred next to him, opening sleepy blue eyes to peer at him in the dim light of the room. “Hi,” she smiled.

“Hi, yourself,” he said as he inclined his head and captured her lips in a wake up kiss.

“What time is it?” Kitty asked when their lips parted and she'd stretched and looked around.

I figure it’s about noon,” he responded. “I was just trying to decide if I should get up and get some things done or stay here in bed with you.”

“I know what I vote for,” Kitty reached for him.

But Matt pulled back from her. “Me too,” he said. “But our vote doesn’t count. If we’re going to leave here tonight I need to get some things taken care of.”

“What kind of things?” Kitty asked, clearly not liking the idea of his getting up.

“Well for instance, I need to take care of those horses. When we got here this morning I put em up in there and unsaddled them but little else. I need to make sure they’re well fed and watered before we take off. For another, I need to scout around here a little bit.”

“You don’t think Clay’s men would be anywhere around here do you?” Kitty’s voice was tinged with alarm at the thought.

“No, no I don’t.” Matt assured her. “But I can’t afford to take any chances. Clay’s got men just about everywhere and it’s obvious now, they’re looking for us, so it wouldn’t hurt to be a little extra cautious.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kitty sighed. “But this sure was nice. I don’t often get you totally alone without worry that Chester or someone’s gonna interrupt us.”

Matt chuckled. “Yeah, I know. I’d talk to him about his timing but I doubt it’d have any effect.”

“It wouldn’t.” Kitty said knowingly. “Well, I guess I’d better get up and fix us something to eat. You think that stove still works?”

Matt nodded. “Probably does but why don’t you hold off for a little while till I get back. There’s a pond on the back side of this hill. I’ll see what I can do about catching us some fish.”

Kitty pulled him for one last kiss before he got up. “That sounds good.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt crouched down under the cover of two giant cedars, surveying the landscape around him. He didn’t see or hear anything but something didn’t feel right. The hair on the back of his head was standing on end and he could feel something or someone was there. But he couldn’t see a thing.

Casting a glance back down behind him towards the hidden house, he still saw nothing, but the uneasiness was almost palpable. Taking one last long look around him, he slowly got up from his position and headed back down the hill.

After Matt had left, Kitty got up, dressed and went to the over large door set into the buildings only real wooden wall. The day had cleared up nicely outside and though it was chilly out she decided to open the door and let some fresh air inside while she checked out the stove.

It was obvious that piece of iron hadn’t seen use in some time but it appeared to be in working order. Pushing up her sleeves she tackled the chore of cleaning it up and using the coffee pot, left behind by Herb Neely, soon had a pot of coffee on and waiting for Matt’s return.

While Kitty worked, she let her mind wonder, imagining what it would be like to live this kind of life daily. Though not really much of a domestic by heart she knew for the right man she could be happy in that role. But the right man wasn’t much inclined to marriage.

Kitty was so absorbed with her cleaning and her thoughts that she didn’t hear the soft footsteps in the mud outside the door. Nor did she see the shadow of the lone figure tentatively step inside the doorway, yellowish-brown eyes focused solely on her back. Not until she heard the low growl behind her did she turn and see the large wolf that stood in the doorway, stare fixed keenly on her, a look a hunger on its broad gray face.

Kitty’s heart caught in her throat and for a moment she forgot to breathe as she locked eyes with the ominous gray animal in front of her. Forcefully she broke herself out of the trance that the sight of the beast had temporarily placed her into and frantically glanced about her, looking for some sort of defense.

She was standing by the stove though and the only thing close to her was the coffee pot. Slowly she picked up the rag she had been cleaning with and took a step sideways so as to reach the pot.

The wolf growled, deeper, more menacingly and took another step towards her.

Kitty stopped and stood perfectly still for a moment watching the creature in front of her as it scrutinized her with equal intensity. The animal took a couple more steps inside getting closer to her with nothing between them to impede his progress.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kitty swiftly turned and reached for the pot just as the wolf lunged. Feeling a burning pain in her right shoulder, she grabbed the coffee pot and turned to bring it down on its head when she heard the gunshot.

The wolf gave a sharp yelp then fell heavily at her feet, dead with a hole in its head. Trying desperately to catch her breath, she sat the pot back down and looked up to see Matt coming in the door, holstering his gun.

Swiftly, Matt crossed the room, stepping over the dead animal to grab Kitty about the waist just as she began to fall.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 15)**

**Author’s Note:  Yes wolves do hunt in packs normally but occasionally male wolves are kicked out when they become sexually mature and try to challenge the leader for control.  See, I do know some things.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Swiftly Matt crossed the room, stepping over the dead animal to grab Kitty about the waist just as she began to fall.

“Kitty,” Matt cried as he quickly picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

“Is that thing dead?” Kitty asked fearfully as he sat her down.

Matt glanced back at the intruder and nodded. “Yeah, he’s dead and I’ll take care of him in a minute but I need to look at your back first.”

“No, it’s alright,” Kitty pulled his hands away. “Get him out of here first. Please.”

Matt hesitated for a moment, but he could hear the horses nickering in fear as the scent of the now dead predator reached them. Nodding he stood up. “Alright, I’ll be back in a minute. You just sit here and don’t move till I can look at you.”

“Alright,” Kitty agreed with a grimace. Her shoulder was beginning to throb and she could feel the blood trickle down her back.

Matt stepped back over to the carcass and picked it up, carrying it outside and a distance from their shelter. Laying it down, he checked it over quickly before hastily covering it with rocks to prevent carrion from drawing attention to it. He didn’t see any signs of disease but he knew he’d have to keep a close watch on Kitty for the next couple of days just in case. When that task was completed, he returned to her side.

Kitty had already removed her shirt and chemise and was dabbing, as best she could, at the wound on her upper back with a cloth. “Ouch,” she moaned as he entered.

“Here,” Matt said stepping over to her. “Let me do that.”

Kitty handed him the cloth and leaned forward as he sat down beside her and examined her back. “That bite mark is pretty deep,” he said solemnly. “I’ll need to clean it and wrap it up. We got anything I can use?”

Kitty nodded. “In my carpet bag.” She pointed to her luggage lying in the floor. “There’s a petticoat in there. Doesn’t look like I’ll need one for a while. ” She said ruefully.  “There’s whisky in one of the saddle bags to clean it with.”

Matt located her bag and reached in pulling out the petticoat. Pulling out his pocket knife, he quickly cut several strips and made a crude bandage for her back and shoulder.  Crossing to the table he reached in one of the saddle bags and pulled out a bottle of the whiskey. “This isn’t going to feel the best,” he told her. “But I need to clean this before I bandage it.”

“It’ll be alright,” Kitty said with more surety than she felt, instantly rethinking her words as the stinging liquid hit the raw flesh on her shoulder.  Biting her tongue to keep from crying out, she dug her nails into the palms of her hands as Matt cleaned and then dressed her wound.

“There,” he soothed.  “All done.”

Kitty let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed when Matt finished, grateful that was over.  Then suddenly thinking the same thing Matt had earlier, she looked up fearfully at him. “That thing didn’t have…anything wrong with it, did it?” She asked.

Matt shook his head and pulled her into an embrace. “Not that I could tell. He was awful thin though. Must’ve been hungry and smelled the horses. Hunger will override any fear they have of humans.”

“Well, don’t wolves usually hunt in packs?” Her mind instantly centered on the dreadful thought that there might be more out there waiting to avenge own of their own.

Matt shrugged.  “Usually but I think this is a lone wolf.  I took a good look around while I was out and didn’t see any sign of a pack of animals.  He was probably kicked out of his pack when he challenged the leader for the ladies.  Looks like his luck was bad all around.”

Kitty sighed in relief. Giving Matt one more hug she pulled away from him and moved to stand up. “Well I guess I’d better put on a clean shirt and get us something fixed to eat.” But she as stood, she swayed and Matt took her arm, directing her back to bed.

“Oh, no you don’t.” He told her. “You’re going to lay down there and rest for a little while. I’ll get us something fixed.”

“Matt,” Kitty protested, “I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.”

Matt shook his head. “That’s what I usually tell you when I’m hurt and you don’t believe me anymore than I believe you right now. So lay back there and rest.”

Kitty shook her head at her stubborn law man but sat down and leaned back, trying not to put any pressure on her shoulder. “Alright. I see you didn’t bring any fish back, so you’ll have make due with what’s in those bags.”

“Actually I did catch some fish,” Matt told her smugly.  “I left them outside.  Now you just lay back there and rest and I’ll have us meal cooked in no time.

Finally, finding a comfortable position to lie in, Kitty watched as Matt went to work.  Though she didn’t think herself tired, her eyes drifted closed and before Matt could clean the fish and heat the pan, she was asleep.

Matt stood looking down at her for a moment before waking her for supper.  His heart worried over what could have happened, what still could happen.  That wolf didn’t look sick, no tell tale signs of froth around the mouth but still that bite could easily become infected. 

And even if it didn’t, there were still a great many dangers they might face before this thing was over.  Matt remembered an old saying about ‘what didn’t kill you made you stronger.’  Shaking his head, Matt already thought her one of the strongest women he’d ever known.  He just hoped that strength would be enough.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 16)**

Kitty awoke to the warmth and comfort of Matt’s arms around her and his silent gaze upon her. “Good morning!” he greeted her. “How are you feeling?”

Kitty started to stretch until a sharp pain in her upper back reminded her that it wasn’t a good idea. “I’m alright,” she smiled instead. “You know we could’ve left out again last night.”

Matt shook his head. “No we couldn’t. Not till I’m sure that shoulder of yours is alright. Besides, I think we’re fairly safe here for now and Clay Warren’s not going anywhere.”

Kitty looked down for a moment, before raising troubled sapphire eyes up to meet his. “I know he’s not going anywhere, but I sure would like to get this settled. Running and hiding isn’t something I particularly enjoy.”

Teasing blue eyes smiled down at her. “Even when it’s with me?”

Kitty reached up and kissed him. “I have to say, you do make it a bit more bearable.”

Matt pulled her back for a deeper kiss but all too soon released her. “As much as I would like to continue this, I need to get up.”

“And do what?” she demanded. “Make your rounds?”

Matt laughed, “Well something like that. Actually I want to check on your shoulder, fix you something to eat as well as take care of the horses and I need to scout around here a little bit. I still think we’re fairly safe from human predators but yesterday proved that’s not all that’s out here.”

Kitty shook her head. “Since I can’t actually see my shoulder, I’ll let you check it. But I can fix us something to eat.”

Matt started to argue, but changed his mind. She was the better cook and if they were going to leave this evening, he needed to know now whether she was strong enough to get up and get around. “Alright,” he agreed.

Pulling away, he rose from the bed, putting on his clothes as he stepped across to the fireplace. Quickly getting it going again, he retrieved the whiskey and the rest of her petticoat, stepping back across to the bed. “Sit up here,” he told her, “and let me check your shoulder.”

Kitty somewhat willing complied, dreading the sting of the whiskey as he tended to the bite, but hating the thought of infection even worse. “How’s it look?” she asked as he took the makeshift bandage off.

“Well, it’s not too bad,” he said, pleased to see that so far no infection was evident. “I still want to clean it again, though, so hang on.”

Kitty pursed her mouth, biting her lower lip as the stinging liquid hit her still open wound, only involuntarily giving out a small gasp. Gratefully, she took a deep breath when he finished his ministrations and put a fresh piece of cloth on the wound and wrapped another strip around her to secure it.

“I know that hurts,” he told her. “But it’d hurt a lot worse, if infection set in.”

“I know,” she agreed. “But I’m not worried.” She gave him an impish grin. “Next to Doc, you’re about the best physician around.”

Matt returned the grin as he got up from the bed. “Depends on the type of medicine.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The rest of the day went pleasingly uneventful for the pair. Matt caught a couple more fish and even trapped a rabbit. Though moving a little slower than the day before, Kitty prepared their meals and even managed to clean the room, putting fresh sheets, she found in the wardrobe, on the bed.

“You know we’re leaving here tonight, don’t you?” Matt said when he walked in late that afternoon and saw all that she had accomplished. “Probably won’t be anyone else, come in here after we leave.”

“I know,” Kitty sighed. “But I just couldn’t leave this place dirty. It’d feel almost like a sacrilege of some kind.”

Matt shook his head and laughed. “Somehow I think Herb Neely would agree with you on that.” He told her.

Two hours later, as they saddled the horses and prepared to ride out, Kitty took a look around the little hidden house. Though they had only spent a couple of days there and despite the violent interruption by the wolf, she had felt a certain amount of peace there. Sighing as they rode away, she was certain it would it be a very long time before she felt that again.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Warren paced around his parlor manically. Tall, broad shouldered and powerful he had never felt so helpless. It had been three days since he’d received the wire informing him that Dillon and Kitty had escaped the grasp of his men. Three days since he had ordered them found and brought to him. And three days that he’d had to think about the situation and plan what he was going to do when he got the couple in his grasp.

Dillon had made life hard for him when he was in Dodge, not only in business but in his private pursuits as well. He was convinced that had Dillon not been around, Kitty Russell would have succumbed to his charms and even now would be there with him. But she had refused all of his advances and steadfastly rejected any idea of a relationship with him.

Shaking his head angrily, he remembered the last time he had seen her. That night more than any other made him determined that one way or the other he would have his revenge. Not only on Dillon, for thwarting his business and arresting his brother for murder, but on Kitty Russell as well. What she had done to him was far worse to his way of thinking. And when he got his hands on her………..

Shaking his head, he rubbed his neck and shoulders, futilely trying to loosen the tenseness in the muscles. But he knew the only way he was going to relax was when he had Kitty Russell and Matt Dillon firmly in his grasp.

Pausing at the window he looked blankly at the landscape beyond seeing not the well-manicured lawn of his ranch but a very different place entirely some six years prior.

“Um hmmm,” he heard from behind him. Turning, he saw Harmon, his right hand man, standing hesitantly in the doorway.

“Well?” he asked gruffly.

“Nothing.” Harmon said succinctly. “We’ve got men all across six states and this territory and so far nothing’s been found. However,” he hastened to add seeing the displeasure in his employer’s glare, “there was something.”

“What?” He demanded.

“Bill Ellis left two men at the trading post just down from the border of Kansas. They were supposed to stay there for a couple of days till replacements came. But when Bill went back, they were gone. Fellow at the trading post said they took off the first day.”

“Bill believe him?”

Harmon shook his head. “Nope, but if the old man did know what happened, he took it to his grave.”

Warren turned back to window. “Well, it appears Dillon’s on his way here.” He mused. “I guess we’d better make certain he has the proper welcome, huh?”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 17)**

Three days passed for the weary travelers. The grazed flesh on Matt’s side was healing nicely as though the bite wound on Kitty’s shoulder wasn’t healed, it was doing well. Traveling as they were by night and laying low during the day, the going was slow but they had encountered no one else save the occasional wildlife in the area.

They had found a safe place to camp for the day, in Matt’s estimation, and were quietly enjoying their break from the saddle. The further south they went the drier it was, making traveling easier.  Matt had told her that this part of the country apparently hadn’t gotten near the amount of rain they had further north, a fact he was pleased with.  Hard ground made tracking a little more difficult. 

Kitty was beginning to hope they might just make it to their intended destination safely and without further incident.

However, one look at the worry lines creasing Matt’s face and that hope was irrevocably dashed. “What’s wrong Matt?” she asked, as he sat rigidly beside her, eyes attentively scanning the area around them.

Matt glanced over at her and saw a shiver of fear working its way through her. “It may be nothing,” he tried to reassure her, his voice calm and even.

“But?” she asked. She knew him way too well.

“But I’m not sure.” He finished. “The horses have been acting a little skittish and I swear I smell smoke.”

Kitty looked around in alarm but saw nothing at first as they had found a sheltered spot in some heavy woods, which blocked their view for the most part. But then she saw it, a trail of smoke to their west that seemed to be traveling in their direction.

Matt saw it at the same time. “Get saddled,” he ordered.

As quickly as they could, their horses were saddled and they mounted heading south. But the fire, which had gotten its start in the west, had quickly swept its way east and south, abetted by the late fall winds that were coming in from the north.

The horses, with nostrils flaring in fear, were racing madly, carrying their passengers helplessly along. Matt pulled with all of his might finally getting Buck under control, but the horse that Kitty rode and the one belonging to the dead outlaw, could not be stopped.

Kitty’s horse reared then took off at an even greater speed. Kitty hauled on the reins but to no avail. Matt urged Buck in pursuit of the runaway, racing alongside until finally with a desperation born of pure terror he managed to pull up close enough to grab the reins of her horse and drag them both to a stop.

The other horse had managed to kick its way free and continued running headlong in panic away from the smell of the ever encroaching fire.

Shuddering, Kitty looked over at Matt. “What do we do now?” she asked.

Matt studied the area around him, recognizing it. “This way,” he said.

Though difficult, Matt kept both horses at a much more controlled rate and led them swiftly eastward until he reached a shallow pond. Spurring his horse on, he led both of them out into the middle of the water and stopped, quickly dismounting and pulling Kitty off beside him.

“Get down,” he yelled, pushing her down on her knees into the water and crouching down beside her, keeping a firm grip on the reins of the horses.

The fire that had pursued them across the prairie finally reached the banks of the pond, circling it as though trying to find a way in to the desperate people it had chased there. Though not wide and not deep the water in which they took shelter was enough to keep the encroaching flames back and off of them.

The horses were terrified, whinnying and bucking, trying desperately to get away from the encroaching flames and smoke.  But held on, unwilling to lose their only transportation and knowing to do so would mean the death of the animals.

For an hour they waited out the conflagration until certain they would be safe in leaving their liquid shelter. Tiredly, Matt led the way and they walked out of the water onto the bank on the back side of the pond.

The wind, that had whipped the flames so unmercifully, had diminished some but was still at a fairly fast clip and both people and animals were beginning to feel the cold seeping through wet clothes and skin.

Looking over at her, Matt could see Kitty violently shivering though she made no sound of protest. “Let’s see if we can find someplace warm to shelter,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Kitty hugged him tightly for a moment, before following Matt’s lead and mounting once again. Leading the way, Matt picked a careful path through a blackened landscape still warm from the fire. He had only been in this part of the country a few times but he had a pretty good idea of where they were and where they could put up for a while, that was, if they were still there.

Another hour’s ride found them on a small ridge overlooking a small settlement of teepees. Kitty looked curiously over at Matt. Despite being chilled to the bone, she wasn’t sure being taken by Indians was worth the prospect of shelter. “I uh… hope you know those people down there.” She said.

Matt gave her a happy grin. “I do. Come on.”

Trusting Matt more than fearing the natives she kicked her horse into gear and followed him down.

**Author’s Note: There were a lot of wildfires in Oklahoma this year and one of the remarkable stories to come out of that was about a man and his son and their animals who escaped a wildfire on their property by taken shelter in their farm pond.  (You didn’t think I made that up did you?)**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 18)**

**Author’s Notes:  No racial or social bias is implied or intended in my depiction of these characters.  Also the Native American names used in this chapter are real as well as their meanings, though they may not all be Kiowa names.  And yes there really was a Kiowa chief by the name of Sleeping Wolf.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Slowly and cautiously, Matt and Kitty proceeded down the slope towards the village below. They had barely moved into sight before the people of the village sighted them and many fierce looking people stepped out in the common of the community to watch their progress down.

Kitty looked over at Matt seeing none of the trepidation she was feeling. “How well do you know these people?” she asked, seeing several men armed with weapons, watching the strangers warily.

“I’m old friend of Sleeping Wolf; he’s the chief of these people.” Matt answered.

“These People?” she raised an inquisitive brow.

“Kiowa,” He answered. “I’ve had to come through these parts a time or two. I figured it might be a good idea to know the people that lived here. I met Sleeping Wolf about 9 years ago, just before I came to Dodge.”

“Just how does one meet and become friends with a Kiowa?” she questioned.

“Well, let’s just say you sometimes have to choose your friends quickly when the shooting starts.”

Kitty wanted to ask what that meant but they had arrived at the camp and immediately they were met and surrounded by people who, despite Matt’s words, did not look too friendly to her. But as she was beginning to shiver even more than before and her, up to now, healing shoulder was beginning to ache, she decided she had no choice of where they stayed or with whom.

“Balik!” An extremely fierce looking man in a buffalo robe stepped out in front, his strong brown arms raised and a smile on his face. “My friend, it is good to see you.”

Kitty was amazed at how well the dark eyed man spoke English and watched with wonder as Matt dismounted and embraced him as an old friend.

“Sleeping Wolf,” Matt greeted him. “It is good to see you. How are you and your people?”

“We are the same,” the broad shouldered man answered simply as his eye landed on Kitty. “Anica!” he exclaimed. “She is yours?”

Matt blushed slightly and ducked his head before looking up at Kitty with a broad grin. “She is.” He stated proudly. Going around to her horse, he helped her dismount, wrapping a protective arm around her waist when several braves stepped closer, each wanting to touch the woman with hair of fire.

Pulling her forward, he gestured to the man he had been speaking to. “Kitty, I would like you to meet my friend Sleeping Wolf. Sleeping Wolf, this is Miss Kitty Russell.”

Kitty automatically extended her right hand to him, then gasped pulling her hand back immediately, her left hand reaching up to her shoulder.

Matt saw her smile crumple into a grimace as she reached for her shoulder. “Kitty? What’s wrong?” he pushed her in front of him and looked at her shoulder, seeing her damp blouse getting damper with fresh blood.

Before Kitty could answer, he picked her up and looked at Sleeping Wolf.

“In there,” Sleeping Wolf pointed to a tipi nearby.

Matt carried a protesting Kitty into the lodge and laid her down carefully on an already made pallet of buffalo robes. “Why didn’t you tell me that shoulder of yours was bleeding again?” he chastised.

“Because, I didn’t know, Mr. Marshal,” Kitty snapped at the tone he had taken with her. “It hurt a little but I figured it would be alright. Besides, what could you have done about it if you had of known? Until we got here, there wasn’t any place to stop.”

Matt knew she was right, but the thought of her being hurt again didn’t sit right. “I know and I’m sorry,” he sighed. “Here, get that shirt off and let me look at it.”

Kitty reached for the buttons of her shirt but stopped when Sleeping Wolf and a short, plump woman entered. “Not right now,” she said softly.

“Balik,” Sleeping Wolf said, “my woman will care for her.”

Matt looked over at Kitty and saw the protest in her eyes. She didn’t know these people and wasn’t sure she was comfortable with anyone other than him. “It’ll be alright,” he assured her. “Abequa will take good care of you.”

Kitty still didn’t want him to go but seeing the calm assurance in his gaze, relented and nodded. “Alright, but don’t go too far, huh?”

Taking her hand, he reached down and kissed her. “I’ll be right out here.”

Kitty kept her attention focused on him until he stepped outside, only then allowing the stern faced woman to help her.

Once her shirt was removed, the woman quickly peeled off the dirty wet bandage and looked closely at her injury. “It is not bad.” The woman stated non-committedly. “I fix.”

Despite the pain it caused, Kitty kept her silence as the woman cleaned her shoulder. Once she was certain it was clean, Abequa applied a greasy salve that smelled of herbs and something else Kitty wasn’t sure she wanted to identify.   That finished, she wrapped Kitty’s shoulder and upper chest securely with cloth, finally handing her a soft buckskin dress. “I fix,” she restated, “you dress.”

Kitty took the dress, “Thank you,” she said as she watched her leave the lodge.

Matt walked back in a few minutes later, concern clearly evident on his face. “You alright?” He asked.

Kitty nodded. “I guess so, that woman said she fixed it. Gave me this to wear, but I’d just as soon put my own clothes back on.”

Matt grinned. “That woman is Abequa,” he told her. “She’s Sleeping Wolf’s wife and not too bad a doctor. Don’t tell Doc I said that though.”

“Not a word.” She word avowed with a smile, wondering how he would know about Abequa’s skill as a healer. “You said her name was Abequa?” Kitty asked.

Matt nodded. “Yeah it means ‘She Stays Home’ in English. She doesn’t talk too much but she’s a good person. Most of the people in this village are. As for the clothes, she might be offended if you refused her gift. They’re kinda touchy about things like that.”

Kitty sighed and got to her feet. “Well then I guess I’d better do it.” Quickly shucking the rest of her sodden garments, Kitty slipped the dress over her head, before settling back down on the pallet. “Alright, better?” she asked.

Matt nodded, “Yep. Now, lay back there and get some rest. I’m gonna get some dry clothes on myself and I need to explain to Sleeping Wolf why we’re here.”

Kitty looked up sharply at him. “You think he’ll let us stay here when he knows who is chasing us?”

Matt nodded. “Sleeping Wolf is afraid of very few things and even fewer people.” He told her. “We’re safe here until you’re able to go on.”

Kitty studied his face intently. “Are we ever really going to be safe?” she asked finally.

Matt sat down beside her and slipped an arm around her. “We will,” he promised, “we will.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 19)**

**Author’s notes: The names referred to here are actual Native American names and the meanings applied to them are correct as far as I can pinpoint, although I can not state positively that they are all Kiowa names.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt walked the perimeter of the camp, Sleeping Wolf at his side. Though the chief wanted to ask his friend about his troubles, he kept silent, wanting to allow Matt the time and space to speak his thoughts in his own way and on his own time.

Matt had changed from his wet clothes and was now standing with a blanket around him as he waited for his coat to dry. Kitty had fallen asleep and was resting comfortably back in the teepee.  Abequa was making certain to keep a close watch on her.

Though Matt knew he needed to tell his friend everything, he was trying to decide how to do so. To Sleeping Wolf, when an enemy attacked, you fought back, not stopping until one or the other of you was dead. Though he cared for Matt as a friend, Matt knew he did not care for the white man’s concept of law.

“You’re woman will be well,” Sleeping Wolf finally broke the silence. “Abequa will have it no other way.”

Matt gave him a fleeting smile. “I appreciate that, Sleeping Wolf,” he said. “She’s been through an awful lot in the last week and I’m afraid she’s going to have to go through even more before we can finally return to our home.”

Sleeping Wolf nodded. “Why do you come here?” He finally asked. “If you are in need of our help……..”

“No, my friend.” Matt stopped him. “The only help we needed, you have already provided and as soon as she’s able, we’ll be out of here. The troubles we have are ours to deal with. But I do owe you an explanation.”

Sleeping Wolf held his tongue, silently appraising his friend.

“There are some men chasing us,” Matt finally said. “A lot of men. They want us dead. The only way to stop them is to stop the man, the _chief_ , that has sent them after us. That is what we are trying to do, but well……..” he shook his head ruefully.

“I will send my warriors with you,” Sleeping Wolf vowed. “We will kill this chief for you.”

Matt shook his head. “No, thank you.” Matt said. “I do not want this man dead. This is a white man and he must pay by the white man’s law.”

“And if he kills you first, or your woman?” Sleeping Wolf’s black eyes demanded an answer.

Matt stared at the ground as though an answer to that question could be found there. Finally he raised his head and met his friends gaze head on. “He won’t.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty spent two days with Sleeping Wolf and his band of people. During that time, Kitty grew to have an appreciation for Matt’s friends. Though mostly taciturn and not given to open displays of affection, they were never the less caring and showed a great deal of concern for both of the weary travelers.

The only really uncomfortable moment came when Abequa pointed at Kitty’s stomach and kept repeating ‘Lallo’ and then looked at Matt giving him a good piece of her mind in her native tongue.  Kitty looked over in confusion at a very red faced Marshal who shook his head at the woman and ushered her quickly out of the teepee. 

“Just what did she mean, Matt?” Kitty asked.  “What’s ‘Lallo’?”

Matt’s blush reached epic proportions of scarlet before he mumbled, “‘little boy’.”

“Little Boy?”  Kitty’s confusion was even greater then before.  “What little boy?  And why was she pointing at my…..”  It dawned on her what Abequa might have been suggesting.  “She doesn’t think I’m pre…” she stopped.  “Does she?”

Matt shook his head.  “Well, no but she… well… she thinks you and I would have a pretty little boy and she wanted to know why I haven’t given you one yet.”

Kitty sat staring at Matt for several seconds before finally bursting into laughter.  “That’s a question I’d like the answer to myself.” She quipped with a raised brow as Matt, beyond flustered, turned and left, Kitty’s musical laughter following him out.

In addition to ‘Lallo’, Matt explained to Kitty that the name given to him by Sleeping Wolf, Balik, meant Mighty Warrior. And the name he called her when they had first arrived, Anica, meant very beautiful. He never told her though, how he got his name and she didn’t press him on it, knowing he would tell her in his own time.

Of course by the time they left Kitty had been given two other names by the laconic chief. ‘Hala’ which loosely translated meant strong and beautiful, and ‘Anju’, which meant ‘One who lives in heart’. The last name was the one she secretly liked the most, knowing it was in Matt’s heart that she resided, and that Sleeping Wolf had seen it.

With fresh meat, a couple of warm blankets provided by Abequa, and the promise of help should it be needed, Matt and Kitty rode off more determined than ever to finish this quest of theirs and return home.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

“Chester!” Doc called as he saw the young man headed the down the street to Delmonico’s.

Chester stopped and turned when he recognized who had hailed him. “Morning, Doc,” he greeted the physician as he approached.

“You hear anything from Matt?” Doc asked.

“No, no I haven’t, Doc.” Chester said disappointment evident in his tone. “I would have thought by now that he would have sent me a wire or something to let me know he and Miss Kitty had made it safely to Hays.”

“Well, maybe he got caught up or something.” Doc said logically. “You know Matt. He’s not always real good about letting people know his whereabouts.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, Doc.” Chester agreed, “but I swan to goodness, I still would’ve thought I’d a heard something by now.”

Doc didn’t reply to that as he’d had the same thought, still he wasn’t about to let Chester know his fears. “You had breakfast yet?” Doc changed the subject.

“No, I was just going down there to get some.” Chester informed him. “What about you?”

Doc tugged at his ear and shook his head. “Well, I’ll tell you, Chester, I was going to have breakfast but see, well, I just hate to eat alone.”

Chester looked at him curiously. “Well, golly, Doc.” He said. “You can come along and eat with me.”

Doc scrubbed his mustache to hide the forming smile and looked up at Chester. “You mean, you’re inviting me to eat breakfast with you?”

“Well, of course, Doc.” Chester replied.

Doc stopped trying to hide the smile gave Chester a slight shove towards the café. “Well, thank you, Chester. I appreciate that. And to show you how much I appreciate it, I’ll pick up the tip.”

Chester returned the smile uncertainly as he started off once again for the restaurant. He wasn’t sure but somehow he thought he had just promised to buy breakfast for Doc.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 20)**

Two more days passed and Matt and Kitty were steadily advancing south. Their progress wasn’t nearly as swift as they had hoped but it was sure. They had resumed traveling by day trying to make up time and so far, trouble hadn’t found them.

But Matt knew it wouldn’t be long before something would rise to hinder their progress. The trouble found them late one night as they rested, camping just above a river bank, in a small grove of trees.

They had ridden quite far that day and Matt felt it wouldn’t be too many more days before they reached their destination. What they would do at that point was still be to be decided, but one way or the other it would be settled.

After unsaddling and tending to their horses needs, the two sat down in the shadowy woods overlooking the water’s edge, deciding to forgo a fire just to be on the safe side.

“How many more days, Matt?” Kitty wanted to know. “Not that I’m not enjoying this but… uh… well, just wondering.”

Matt shook his head as he pulled up a small twig and brought it to his mouth. “Well, I don’t know exactly, Kitty. But I’m thinking it shouldn’t be too many more days. Even traveling at the night the way we were, and the delays, we’ve still covered quite a distance.”

“What about Clay Warren’s men?” Kitty asked as a new worry occurred to her. “I mean, despite the two at the trading post, don’t you think we would’ve run into more of them by now?”

“Actually yes,” Matt shrugged. “But we’ve not exactly made it easy to track us. I’m hoping our luck will hold for a while longer.”

Kitty laughed causing a perplexed frown from Matt. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Well, I was just thinking.” She continued to chuckle. “I think we’re about the only two I know that would consider two bandits, a wolf and a prairie fire as lucky.”

Matt joined her in the laughter as the two settled down for some rest.

Neither one saw or heard the two men who had been trailing them and stood just a few yards away, waiting for their opportunity. Settling down, they waited and watched until finally the man and woman had settled into a peaceful sleep.

**Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Matt woke an hour later with a start. Without raising his head or giving any indication of wakefulness he scanned the darkened area around them. The half-moon above gave scant light to see but Matt knew something or someone was nearby. He could feel it. Gently and without much movement, he woke Kitty, placing his finger against her lips when she stirred.

“There’s someone around here.” He whispered. “Don’t move until I do, then get up there as fast as you can,” he jerked his head to the even deeper woods above them.

With a slight nod of her head, Kitty agreed as Matt slowly moved away from her. As soon as he rolled up and onto his feet, Kitty scrambled to hers and ran for the denser underbrush.

Quickly ducking behind a large fallen tree, she hunkered down, desperately trying to slow her wildly racing pulse. Several minutes went by and she heard nothing. Then suddenly the night became alive with the harsh sounds fighting.

Risking a look beyond her shelter, Kitty could see the outlines of two men fighting but from her vantage point there was no way of knowing who was winning. Not being able to sit still any longer she rose from her hiding place and started across the log when two arms came around her, pulling her back into to a hard chest.

Kitty struggled to free herself, kicking her legs and flailing her arms but the man who held her, had too firm a grasp. “Better settle down, honey.” A gruff male voice ordered.

Kitty fought even harder, finally managing to land a well-aimed kick on an unprotected shin. “Damn,” the man said as he momentarily lost his grip on the battling woman.

Feeling his arms loosen about her, Kitty jabbed her elbow as hard as she could into her would-be captor’s ribs, causing a loud grunt and her complete release from the man’s restraining arms.

Kitty scrambled away from the man, intent on putting distance between them, but the bandit was too quick to recover. Launching himself forward, he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down onto the cold ground straddling her back as he pulled her arms behind her.

“You’re a little wildcat, ain’t ya?” He grunted. “I like that in a woman.  I like that a lot.”

The fall to the ground had temporarily knocked the wind out of the terrified red head but not the fight. Gasping for air, she managed to free one arm from the man’s grasp and used it to push against the ground beneath her, struggling to unseat the odious bastard atop of her.

But he was too strong and in a better position and he was armed. A knife appeared at her throat. “Don’t move one more inch, Red.” He threatened. “I ain’t got no desire to kill ya, but I will.”

Kitty stopped her struggles, her mind centered on the blade at her throat. So intent had she been on getting free that she had lost sight and sound of Matt and whoever he had been struggling with. But now she listened intently over the wild pounding of her heart, praying that Matt had somehow gotten free his sparring partner and was now on his way to help her.

But there was complete silence. Even the night creatures had stilled their chatter, waiting breathlessly for what might come next.

“Stowers?” The man atop her called. “You get him? I got the red head.”

No reply was forthcoming.

“Stowers?” He called again. “Hey, man, answer me.”

“He can’t,” a low baritone voice said from behind him, “he’s dead.”

Before her captor had a chance to react, Matt pulled the man off of Kitty, backhanding him to the ground. Rolling to his side the bandit pulled his gun and squeezed the trigger, but like so many men before him, he wasn’t fast enough.

Matt had already drawn his own gun and had fired, a single shot through the heart ended whatever plans the thug had for the future.

The shot fired by the hoodlum though, had not failed to find a target. After quickly bending to make sure of the creeps demise, Matt straightened and turned to check on Kitty. She lay where she had fallen, with a spreading stain of red clearly visible in the pale moonlight.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 21)**

**Author’s Note: Once again, please don’t try any of my first aid tips.  Anything beyond a band-aid and I’m lost.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

“Mr. Warren.”

Clay looked up to see Harmon coming into his office. “Well, anything?”

“Well, yes, Sir,” Harmon answered somewhat vaguely. He hated giving his boss anything but good news, knowing the man’s volatile temperament could erupt at any moment.

“What the devil does that mean?” Warren snapped at him.

“We had three men north and east of here scouting around, when a prairie fire got started somehow. They managed to get out of the area before the fire caught up to them and then went back later. They found the tracks of two horses leading a little further east and another one heading straight south.”

“And?” Clay Warren was a man with little patience.

“Well, they split up and followed the two different paths. Fella named of Brill followed the southbound trail, found a dead horse with no brand, looks like one of ours; it apparently couldn’t escape the fire. The other men haven’t reported back.”

Warren’s brow crinkled in consternation. “What do you mean they haven’t reported back? Did this Brill try to go and find them?”

Harmon nodded. “Yes sir, but he couldn’t find a sign. He rode all the way into Missouri to send a wire.”

Clay snorted. He knew Brill sent the wire instead of coming in person to deliver the news because Brill wanted to keep breathing. “I assume you have sent more men in that direction?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harmon assured him. “I sent out five more as soon as I got the wire.”

“Very well,” Clay dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Harmon nodded curtly, turned and left the office, grateful to be out of Warren’s presence.

As soon as the door closed, Clay gave in to his desire to destroy something and picked up a small ceramic figurine from his desk, hurling it across the room.

Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell would try the patience of a saint and as Warren knew all too well, he was far from that distinction. They had so far eluded all of his attempts to find them but he was persuaded that he _would_ find them. 

Rubbing his temples at a sudden headache, he got up and paced over to the window by his desk.  His mind a swirl with the memories of a night six years prior.  Kitty Russell had defied him then and together with Dillon, she had humiliated him. 

He had never forgotten that and never would until he had Kitty Russell and Matt Dillon in his hands and extracted his revenge on them both.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Picking Kitty up carefully, Matt swiftly carried her back to where they had made camp and laid her gently down on her back. “Kitty, can you hear me?” He struggled to keep his rising panic from his voice.

“Matt,” she moaned, “it hurts.  My arm hurts.”

“I know, honey,” he soothed. “But it’s going to be alright. You just hang in there for me. Okay?”

Quickly and gingerly, Matt pulled her jacket and shirt off exposing the wound. The bullet had hit the upper part of her left arm going completely through. Though there was a considerable amount of blood, it was a clean through and through and from experience, he knew it wasn’t life threatening.

“Kitty, you’re gonna be alright,” he reassured her. “Don’t worry; it’s all going to be okay.”

Kitty nodded as she took a shuddering breath and raised the corners of her mouth in a smile. “Aren’t you the one supposed to get shot?” she tried to joke.

Matt nodded. “Yeah, but you stole my thunder,” he returned. “You’re going to have to quit that.”

“I’ll try,” she quipped, “but it’s not easy.”

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, that she had the strength to joke. Speedily, he bandaged her arm with the remains of her shirt then covered her with her jacket, his and a blanket.

“I’m going to get us a fire going,” he told her, “and then I’ve got to take care of those two. I want you to just lay here and rest, okay?”

Kitty nodded bravely, swallowing a groan as the pain flared in her arm and shoulder. She didn’t want to be any more of a burden to Matt then she felt she already was.

Hurriedly, Matt gathered dry wood and grass and got a fire going near to where Kitty lay. “You rest,” he ordered. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Disappearing into the shadows, Matt waited until he was certain he was out of Kitty’s field of vision, before caving into the pain in his leg and sitting down for a moment to inspect it.

During his desperate fight with the intruder the bandit had managed to get in one lucky swipe with his hunting knife which hit Matt in the lower part of his left leg. Though fairly certain it had missed any major arteries it was still going to be a distraction or worse unless he was careful.

Getting back to his feet, Matt went to complete his grizzly task of making two dead men disappear.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

What Doesn’t Kill You 22 thru Conclusion

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Author’s Note:  Healing times can vary depending on each individual.  I figure as many times as Matt and Kitty were shot or hurt and up walking around by the end of the episode, they must be fast healers.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

“You know, we sure are a pair to draw to.” Kitty remarked as she carefully cleaned and re-bandaged his leg. “Between the two of us, we could make a cloth peddler quite happy, just selling us the makings for bandages.”

Matt chuckled. “Yeah, well I can tell you it’s not something I aspire to. How’s your arm feeling?”

“It’s sore, but it’ll be alright. I’m glad neither my arm nor your leg kept us down for too long. I don’t know about you, but I’d like to get this whole thing over with so we can go home. I want a nice hot bath in the worst way.”

Matt’s expression sobered. “I know, sweetheart.” He said somberly. “And I wish I could give you that but it’s not going to happen until we stop Clay Warren.”

Kitty looked up thoughtfully, her emotions reflected in her gaze. “You still sure we can stop him?”

Matt reached over and pulled her into his arms. “Yes, I am.” He assured her. “It’s not going to be easy and we’ve got a lot of obstacles still yet in our way, but we will stop him.”

Kitty nodded and looked around at their surroundings. After managing to bury the two attempted kidnappers and most of their gear, Matt and Kitty had wasted little time in leaving the area they had been attacked in.

Though their own mounts were footsore and tired, the ones belonging to the bandits were in even worse shape. Taking off their saddles and rigging, Matt took a page from Gregory Totten’s book and turned them loose, pointing them north.

Despite their pain and weariness, the couple did not stop until Matt was certain they had put enough distance between them and the hateful campsite where they had almost lost their lives, finally settling by a remote creek for a couple of days.

“I…uh…know I’ve asked this before,” Kitty said, as she settled down next to the fire Matt had going, “but how much further do you think?”

“It shouldn’t be too much further,” Matt answered. “The reports I got, put him pretty close to the Red River and unless I’m off that’s only about a day’s ride from here.”

“When we do leave again?” she wanted to know.

As Kitty had before him, Matt scanned the area around them before speaking. “I want to get this mess over with as much as you do but I think it would be a good idea if he laid low for a couple more days to not only rest, but form some kind of plan. When we go in we need to be ready, physically and mentally.”

Kitty nodded in understanding. “Then we stay here for a while longer?”

Matt looked around them again and shrugged. “I don’t know where else to go. I’ve been in these parts before but I don’t really know anyone down here to speak of.  At least not anyone that would help us.”

Kitty looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. “Well I don’t know anyone down here either, but I think I can get us better accommodations than this.”

Matt stared at her curiously. “How?”

“This town you spoke of, Dallas, it’d have a hotel wouldn’t it?” She answered with a question.

Matt nodded. “Yeah, but we can’t just ride in there, Kitty. That close to Warren’s place and he’ll probably have some of his men there. From what I know Dallas is only a couple days ride from his place and he spends a good bit of time there himself.”

“I figured as much, Matt,” she said, “but I also figure the last place he will be looking for us is right under his nose.”

Matt shook his head in total disagreement. “No, Kitty.” He declared. “It is not safe.”

“Matt,” Kitty said reasonably, “we’ve not been ‘safe’ since we started this trek. And we’re not gonna be safe until we get home. But I think I know of a way to lessen the danger a little bit.”

“How?” Matt demanded, his temper rising despite himself. What Kitty was suggesting was too scary for him to even want to think about.

“Clay has his men out looking for a man and a woman.” Kitty argued, ignoring his tone. “They will not look for a single man.”

Matt looked up, wonderingly. “You mean I just ride in there and get a room and then sneak you in?”

Kitty shook her head. “Un huh,” she said, “with or without me they’d spot you right off. You don’t exactly blend in with the crowd.”

“Then what are you saying?” he was a little confused at what she seemed to be implying. No one in their right mind would ever mistake Kitty Russell for a man.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she confirmed his suspicions, “but I think with a little effort I can make even you think I’m just a lonely cowboy drifting through town.”

Matt shook his head with a grin. “No way on this earth, Kitty Russell, will I ever be that blind.”

Kitty returned the grin. “You just wait,” she replied, “and give me a little time.”

**Kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

Matt stood in total awe when Kitty twirled around in front of him. Instead of the beautiful, voluptuous woman he loved, he saw a dirty cowboy of slight build with what appeared to be a few days growth of beard and a small scar on his chin. The dirty jeans and shirt were her own but she had to wear Matt’s jacket as hers couldn’t hide her breasts no matter how tightly she bound them.

“How in the world did you do it?” he asked, amazed at the transformation.

“I told you,” she chided him, “I can do a lot of things with a little time and makeup. Of course, I usually use makeup to enhance my looks but I think I did pretty good on the opposite.”

“Yes, you did,” Matt agreed, as he walked over and pulled her close. “But I’ll tell you what, makeup or no makeup and no matter what you wear, I’ll still never think of you as a man.”

“That’s a good thing,” she grinned as she pulled him down for a kiss.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 23)**

Lester Dolman had always considered himself to be unflappable. He had been a hotel clerk in Dallas for a good number of years and had seen just about every type of person imaginable, or so he thought. But as he studied the slightly built cowboy in front of him, he silently added another one to his list of oddballs.

Though not unused to seeing dirty and even ragged men, with little in the way of personal grooming habits, appear in front of him, this one was different.

His age could be anywhere from 30 to 40, though Lester suspected the former, and while he kept his voice low and monotone, Lester thought he heard just a hint of higher octaves. His clothes were beyond baggy as well as filthy and something about the way the man kept his head down, and refused to look directly at him, was bothersome.

But, as Lester reminded himself, as long as the man had money for the room and caused no disturbances, he had to accept him.

“Well, here you go,” Lester smiled pleasantly. “You’re in room number 9. Go to the top of the stairs and to your left then down to the end of the hallway.  It’s on the backside of the building as you requested.”

“Thank you,” the cowboy said, barely looking up. “And could you send up a tub and some water for a bath?”

“Certainly,” Lester said. “Would there be anything else?”

The cowboy stood for a moment in thoughtful silence. “Yeah,” he said finally. “I got some sleepin’ to do, been out on the trail for a while, make sure nobody bothers me for a couple of days. Okay?”

“Of course,” Lester gave the man his best professional smile, as the ragamuffin threw some coins on the counter. “I promise you no one will disturb your rest while you are a guest here and I’ll have your water sent up just as soon as possible.”

The cowboy flashed startlingly beautiful blue eyes at him in a smile of thanks and then turned and headed for the stairs, dragging a battered carpet bag along with him.

Shaking his head, Lester summoned someone to fetch the tub and water and turned back to his desk, shaking his head at his newest guest.

Kitty swiftly climbed the stairs and let herself into the room, making sure not to let down her disguise until she was safely behind the closed door. Crossing quickly over to the lone window, she pulled back the curtain and looked out. Matt was leaning casually against a crate in the alley, appearing for all the world to be catching a nap.

Tapping on the window, Kitty drew his attention up to her. Matt scanned the alley way and the street beyond and then quickly disappeared from her sight, reappearing a few minutes later at her door.

Kitty opened the door, pulled him in and hastily closed the door again.

“You have any trouble?” Matt’s voice was full of concern that she might not have pulled off her little deception.

Kitty shook her head. “No, no trouble. He looked at me a little strangely, but I figure he gets all kinds in here so I doubt it matters.”

“Good,” Matt said, taking off his hat and coat. “You know, I wasn’t sure about this plan of yours but I’m glad I let you talk me into it now. It’ll feel good to actually sleep in a bed tonight.”

Kitty crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Is that all you want to do in that bed?” she asked teasingly.

Matt chuckled and started to respond when a knock was heard at the door. “Uh…Just a minute.” Kitty lowered her voice again as she answered.

Matt grabbed his hat and coat and melted back behind the door, making sure he couldn’t be seen.

Kitty opened the door and ushered in two men carrying a bath tub into the room, followed by four young men carrying four heavy looking buckets of steaming water, with one more on their heels with a bucket of cold water to temper it. Saying nothing she watched while they settled the tub and poured the water into it.

Silently she pulled out a small change purse from her pocket and handed each of the young men a coin as they exited the room. Finally closing the door behind them, she leaned against it for a moment breathing a sigh of relief.

Matt stepped out of his hiding place, grinning, a look of amazement and appreciation on his face. “You never cease to amaze me,” he told her. “You order dinner too?”

Kitty shook her head as she began to shuck her clothes. “Un huh,” she said. “We’ll figure out a way to get something to eat later, but right now I’ve something to better to do.”

Matt watched her as she undressed, appreciating the beautiful woman unfolding from the ragged clothes. Kitty Russell in all her glory was a sight he never got tired of.

“You just gonna stand there?” Kitty asked. “Or would you like to join me, Mr. Dillon?”

Matt licked his lips in anticipation and grinned. “Oh, I think I would most certainly like to join you, Miss Russell.”

**Mkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Later on that evening, as Kitty lay sleeping beside him, Matt pulled himself up in the bed and looked over at the stunning redhead beside him. His lady was exhausted, and not just from their activities of a few hours ago.

She had endured quite a bit over the last two and a half weeks and she deserved more than a second class bed in a third class hotel far from home.

But until Clay Warren was stopped he couldn’t take her home, couldn’t go there himself. Not until he had Clay Warren behind bars, or, he privately thought, even better, dead, Matt and Kitty’s lives were pretty much on hold. They couldn’t stay there for too long and they couldn’t go anywhere else.

“You’re going to have to quit worrying about it, Matt.” Kitty said as she sat up beside him.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Matt said as he slipped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“I can’t sleep when you’re upset, Cowboy and you know it.” Kitty sighed. “Matt, I know we’re not out of the woods yet, and I know taking Clay Warren down won’t be easy, but I also know that if anyone can do it we can. Together, there’s not much we can’t accomplish.”

Matt smiled down into twin pools of love shining back up at him. “That’s pretty smart, you know that?”

Kitty nodded, “I know and I also know something else.”

Matt looked at her curiously. “What?”

“I’m not sleepy anymore,” she said as she pulled him back down into the bed.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 24)**

Three more days passed and though conditions were less than ideal, the Dodge City couple that had endured so much, were enjoying a little peace and quiet. True to his word, Lester had made certain that no one disturbed the occupants of room number nine, though of course, he only knew of one.

Kitty luxuriated in the fact that she could once again wear dresses and her makeup and be clean.  Of course she stayed confined to the room but she knew it was only temporary and besides, she had Matt with her, at least most of the time..

Matt had managed to slip out of the room several times without being noticed, bringing back food and even a bottle of whiskey back to the room for them.  Kitty was amazed he hadn’t been caught, but grateful as well.

On Matt’s excursions outside the room, he had also managed to find out quite a bit about Clay Warren, his business and his ranch just on the other side of the river.

“I can tell you one thing,” he told Kitty as he stood near the window looking out onto the empty alley. “Clay Warren is not a very well-liked man around here.   No one would be sorry at all to see him leave this area.”

“Do you think some of those people might be willing to help us take him down if we needed them to?” she asked, noticing the intent way in which he was watching the area below the window.

Matt looked back at her and shook his head. “No, I don’t. They don’t like Clay but they’re a little too afraid to go against him. They’d be more likely to help him.”

“Oh,” Kitty replied, “is that why you’re staring out that window? You think one of Clay’s helpers might be out there?”

Matt looked back at her in amused amazement. “I can’t get too much past you, can I?” he asked.

“Nope,” Kitty shook her head. “What’s going on Matt, what’s the problem?”

Matt absently rubbed the back of his neck, glancing self-consciously over at Kitty. “It might be nothing,” he said, “but when I went out last time I had the creepy feeling that someone was either following me or at least watching me. That’s why it took me so long to return. I must have doubled back a dozen times before I came back up here.”

Kitty fought to keep any sign of alarm out of her expression as she looked up at him. “Did you see anything, or hear anything?”

Matt shook his head. “No, not a thing and I’ve not seen so much as a stray cat in that alley down there. I’m beginning to think it’s just me getting anxious to get this over with.”

Kitty rose from the chair she had been sitting in and crossed the room to his side. “I know you better than that. Your instincts are usually pretty much on target. If you felt someone was paying attention to you, then they were.”

Matt pulled her into his arms, hugging her close but saving his reply, not certain of what he could say. She was right and they both knew it.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

“You sure?” Harmon, questioned the greasy headed thug in front of him. “You have no doubts that it was Dillon you saw?”

“No sir,” the man replied. “It was him alright.  I was in Dodge once, a couple years ago. He threw me out of one of the saloons there, said I was bothering the _ladies,_ as if any one of them could be called a lady.” He sneered, remembering the red head he had been deprived of by the big man with the star on his chest.

Harmon rubbed his grizzled chin, trying to decide the best course of action. Clay Warren had been extremely hard to deal with since he had learned that the law man and his woman had not been taken as he had ordered. This just might put a balm on the angry soul of his employer and give his employees some breathing space or….. 

“You find out where he’s staying, Spratt?” Harmon demanded.

The pock marked punk shrugged his shoulders, dim brown eyes refusing to meet the cold gray ones of his superior.  “Me and Hilly checked at the hotel and saloons but he ain’t staying no wheres where we can find him and exceptin’ for me ain’t no body seen him.”

Harmon stood up and began to pace around the room, hands in his pockets, a scowl on his face.

“Lester over at the hotel said a cowboy checked in there,” Spratt volunteered, “but he didn’t look nothing like that Marshal.  From what Lester said, this one was little, more the size of a girl.  Lester said all he wanted was a back room and lots of quiet.”

Harmon spun around; interest clearly written on his up to now irritated face.  “What else did he say about this cowboy?” he questioned.

Spratt shrugged again.  “Not much.  He said he didn’t talk much, just asked for a bath to be brought up to his room and then he didn’t want to be bothered for a couple of days.”

Harmon stared hard at Spratt for a moment.  “Tell me more,” he demanded.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 25)**

Kitty sat quietly on the bed mending one of Matt’s shirts and her jeans.  But her mind really wasn’t on the busy work.  She was thinking of Matt.  He had slipped out of the room again about a half hour ago, deciding it was time they made a move. 

The time spent in their sanctuary, as she had come to think of the small hotel room, had been good for them physically but she knew Matt was getting restless and anxious to get this thing done.  He had obtained about all of the information he could about Clay Warren and his enterprises.  And now he wanted to put a stop to them.

Over the last two nights he and Kitty had gone over all the information they had and settled on a plan Matt thought would not only get them onto Clay’s place, but get a hold of the man himself.  Matt was now out collecting their horses and securing the supplies they would need.

Finishing with Matt’s shirt, Kitty laid it beside her on the bed and stretched out on top of the covers. This would be their last day in this room as Matt had decided they would leave here at dusk.  Shaking her head, she sighed deeply.  She was tired for some reason and knowing they would be riding all night, she decided to take a nap. 

Within the space of a few minutes she had fallen asleep and was still deep in slumber when the door opened silently and two men quietly crept in.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt came back to the hotel room, ready to get this last phase of their mission started.  He had reclaimed their horses and secured enough supplies for the two day ride to Clay’s ranch.  Now all he needed to do was wait for dark so that he and Kitty could sneak out of the hotel and the town.

However when he opened the door, he found Kitty wasn’t there.  His extra shirt and her jeans were lying on the bed in her place, along with a note.

The note was sparse but chilling.  “You know who has her.  She is at the first farm east of town.  Come alone.” Was all it said.

Matt took a ragged breath, trying to calm himself.  He knew exactly who had her.  How they had found her he didn’t know, but right then it didn’t matter.  They had her and somehow he needed to get her back.

Quickly as he could, he packed their few belongings into Kitty’s carpet bag and left the room going down the front staircase for the first time.  Lester, behind the desk, was startled at seeing the stranger coming from upstairs but held his tongue when he saw the murderous expression on the big man’s face.

Once outside, Matt wasted little time in mounting his horse and riding out.  He had only been gone from the room for 4 hours.  He didn’t imagine they could be that far ahead of him.  But he knew a lot of things could happen in that short a period of time.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat stoically in the chair she had been tied to, watching Clay Warren prowl around the room. Clay had been in Dallas when Harmon informed him they had her.   He and his men had brought her to an abandoned farmhouse he owned to wait for Matt.

Clays incessant pacing was beginning to work heavily on her nerves and her courage.  In the six years since she had seen him last, she could tell he had grown in wealth and wickedness.  Her heart was beginning to race at the thought of what this man would do to her and to Matt.  Despite her desire to have Matt come to her rescue she began to pray fervently that he wouldn’t.  Not if it meant that Clay would get his hands on him.

Clay stared at Kitty seeing the fear and defiance on her face.  “Waiting on your Marshal, Kitty?” He asked flippantly.

Kitty didn’t reply.  Replies to a mad man were senseless.  And if she knew anything now, she knew Clay Warren was a mad man.

Clay stopped his pacing and knelt down in front of her, studying her face intently.  “You think he’s just going to come in here and save you, don’t you?”  She didn’t answer.  “Well, don’t you?” She kept quiet, locking eyes with the despicable man in front of her in a silent contest of wills.

Without warning, Clay drew his hand back and slapped her as hard as he could, rocking her head backwards with the force of the blow.

Kitty’s eyes stung with tears, and her cheek was aflame but she maintained her silence, not willing to give him the satisfaction of a response. 

Clay stared at her for a moment, expecting a protest or at the very least a whimper, but she said nothing.  Clay stood back up and resumed his pacing.  

“You humiliated me back in Dodge,” he spoke softly.  “There were people actually laughing at me because of what you did.  I swore then that somehow, someway that would be the last time anyone ever laughed at me and it was.”

He stopped his march around the room and looked hard at her again.  “That is,” he continued,” until that Marshal of yours arrested my brother and you two escaped my men.”  His voice took on a manic tone, one speaking of madness.  “Oh, I know, no one would dare laugh at me to my face now, but they did behind my back.  And it’s your fault.  Your FAULT!”

He launched another blow even harder than before and Kitty came close to blacking out with the impact.  Barely hanging onto consciousness she looked up at him, hate clearly evident.  “You can kill me,” she gasped. “But it won’t.. change… anything. You’re still a deplorable… creep that no woman… would want.”

Warren lashed out again with another blow.  This time Kitty lost her battle for consciousness and slipped into the darkness unaware that Matt was on his way.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 26)**

Clay Warren stood staring down at Kitty’s unconscious form, absently rubbing the hand that had struck her, against his pants leg.  Before this thing was through, he had plans to do more than just strike her. 

Angrily, his mind returned to six years ago, on a hot August night in the Long Branch.  He had been certain that the red headed saloon owner was appreciative of his attentions.  Though not of the wealth that he now possessed, he was never the less an attractive man with a lot to offer the right woman.  And he had decided she was that woman.

Sitting down in a nearby chair, he closed his eyes as the memories of that night washed over him, kindling the shame and anger of six years prior.

He had walked into the saloon that night with plans.  Grand plans, to his way of thinking.  He had secured a room over at the Dodge Hodge for the night and had ordered a feast for two to be sent over from Delmonico’s.  All that remained was for him to collect the lovely Kitty Russell and escort her back to the hotel for what he believed would be a night to remember for them both.

Walking in, he spied the lady at one end of the highly polished bar talking to Doctor Adams.  That man was just another, in a long list of Dodge City residents, that Clay was not fond of.  But as he was the only doctor in town, and for miles around, he kept his opinion to himself.  One never knew when a doctor would be needed. 

Prancing across the busy barroom to reach her side, Clay presented himself with a large, and what he considered to be, ingratiating smile.  “Good evening, Doctor Adams, Kitty.”

Kitty looked at him with something less than interest but he ignored that.  He felt certain he would have her mind changed by the next morning.

Dr. Adams turned and glared at him but remained mute, his general dislike of Clay written plainly on his wizened old face.  Clay ignored the look as well as the physician. 

“How are you this evening, Kitty?”   He smiled winningly as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. 

Kitty pulled her hand back and did not return the smile.  “I’m fine.” She replied.  He noticed she did not ask of his well being.

Clay glanced around the saloon noting the large number of customers.  “It’s busy I see.” He said. “I think you should take some time off tonight, Kitty.   I have a room reserved for the night over at the Dodge House.  And dinner on its way there as we speak.  It would give you a chance to relax and us a chance to get to know each other better.”

Kitty took a noticeable step back from him, shaking her head.  “No, Clay.” She told him stiltedly.  “As you said, the place is busy, I can’t leave.”  Kitty turned her back on him then and started to retreat back behind the bar.

Clay shook his head, taking a step closer to her.  “Now please, Kitty.  Just a little dinner and some quiet time, just the two of us.  I promise you will not be sorry.”

Kitty glared at him.  “I told you no, Clay, and I mean no.”

Clay refused to accept that.  He was after all the most eligible man in town, and as soon as he could work it past the Marshal, he would be the richest.    She couldn’t be saying no to him.  “I don’t think you understand, Kitty.” He said trying not to show his frustration as her refusal.  “I’m only thinking of your welfare.  Why, even Dr. Adams here would have to agree that some time off from this place would be good for you.”

Kitty glanced over at Doc who scowled at Clay.  “I believe Miss Russell here knows what’s best for her.” Doc spoke up.  “Now, she has told you she doesn’t want to go with you, so why don’t you just get yourself a drink then go on.  I’m sure there are other girls that might wish to share dinner with you.” 

Doc placed himself between Clay and Kitty, making certain the ogre understood that he would not side with him and he would not allow him to touch Kitty.

Cold fury swept over Clay.  No one told him no and no one stood in the way of something he wanted.  “You stay out of this, old man,” he hissed at Doc, pushing him away. 

Doc, unprepared for the shove, lost his footing and fell backward onto the dirty bar room floor.  Swiftly Clay turned back to Kitty, reaching for her.  “Now come on, Kitty.”  He said patiently.  “I have dinner waiting.”

“No!” Kitty yelled as she escaped his grasp and grabbed the first thing she saw, Doc’s untouched glass of whiskey, and poured it in his face before darting around him and over to kneel beside Doc.  “Doc, you alright?” she asked, afraid that he could be seriously hurt.

Doc shook his head and began struggling to his feet as Kitty reached down for his hand to help him up. 

But Clay wiped the whiskey from his face and forcefully took Kitty’s arm, pulling her away.  “I said you’re going with me, Kitty, and I am not taking’ no’ for an answer.”

The barroom, which up until this point had been fairly noisy, suddenly became deathly quiet.  All eyes and ears were on the saloon owner and the disreputable businessman.

Clay noticed the quiet and the attention and it made him even more determined to have his way.  Dragging her, protesting all the way, he started towards the door, only to be stopped in the middle of the room by a large man wearing a US Marshal’s badge. 

“Let her go, Clay.” Matt ordered.

“This is none of your business, Marshal.” Clay sneered.  “The lady and I are just going to have some dinner and a nice long talk, huh, Kitty?”

Kitty shook her head as she looked pleadingly at Matt.  “No.” She said, struggling once again to pull herself out of his clutches.  “I told him no but he won’t listen to me, Matt.”

Clay detected a tone in her voice just then that spoke of something more than just friendship between the she and the Marshal.  Angrily he stared down at her then back at the big man in front of him.  Neither one flinched at his attention and both gave him a look of contempt.

“I said, let her go, Clay.” Matt demanded again.  “Let her go and you can walk out of here.”

“No!” Clay snarled.  “She comes with me.” 

Matt took a step closer and backhanded Clay, causing him to release Kitty and fall backwards.  Kitty scrambled to get out of the way as Clay quickly regained his feet and charged headlong into the chest of the law man.

But Matt was ready for him, and with two short jabs he had once again knocked Clay to the floor, where he lay senseless for a moment.  A moment was all Matt needed as he reached down and jerked him to his feet.  “Come on, Clay.” He snapped.  “You’re going to jail.”

Clay was too addled by the Marshal’s powerful blows to offer much protest as Matt began to drag him from the saloon.  But he didn’t fail to take note of the laughter erupting from the many saloon patrons and the sniggered comment from one man.  “Serves ya right to mess with the Marshal’s woman.”

Clay’s face turned a mottled red even now, six years later, as he remembered the embarrassment of that night.  Looking back over at Kitty who was just now coming around, his gaze hardened.  Before this day was over, she and her Marshal were going to pay for that embarrassment.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 27)**

 Matt crept through the dense underbrush beside the road for a time. He left his horse behind some ways back, taking only his rifle and the rope from his saddle, and had been steadily making his way on foot under as much cover as he could find. He was no fool. He knew Warren would have men waiting on him, men who would give him no chance. And though it was late in the day, he would be still be without the cover of darkness for at least another half hour.

Though he didn’t know the exact location of the farm, he felt certain it wouldn’t be too far ahead. Pausing to catch his breath, he heard the sound of talking. Silently parting the waist high weeds in front of him, he saw two men standing against a gate, smoking, coats pulled tight against the chilly air. He had found the farm.

“I don’t think that law man is gonna show,” one of them, a tall gangly man with scraggly blond hair said. “He ain’t that dumb. I mean, sides Harmon and Mr. Warren, they must be at least six or seven a us here.”

“Yeah, but you’re forgetting,” the other one, a shorter version of his partner, replied. “Mr. Warren’s got his woman. Even if she weren’t that special to him, he’ll come. Ain’t no man gonna let Clay Warren have his woman. Not if he knows anything _about_ Clay Warren that is.”

Matt’s heart froze, he knew what those men were implying and it made his blood boil at the thought. One thing though, the two at the gate did tell him how many men he was up against, nine, including Clay. The odds weren’t good but he had faced tougher and for far less important reasons.

Carefully, he surveyed the area around him. The gate the two hooligans were leaning against was cleared of any underbrush as was the road leading onto the property and, Matt assumed, to the farmhouse beyond. However he noticed if he cut cross country from his current position he could stay in the deep weeds and underbrush for quite a distance.

Matt considered his options. If he left these two alone they would be a possible danger to him later, and though safer, cutting across through the thick scrub would take more time than he really had to take.

Carefully, Matt moved back the way he had come, stopping once he reached a large cottonwood near the road. Concealing himself behind it, he picked up several large pebbles and began tossing them in the guard’s direction.

“You hear that?” the tall one asked his counterpoint.

Both men stilled as they listened. Matt waited a beat and tossed a couple more pebbles then coughed loudly. The two guards glanced uneasily at each other as they pulled their guns and cautiously advanced down the road towards the sound.

Matt watched their movements and matched them, retreating around the tree and waiting until the two had passed him. Springing out from his hiding place, Matt jumped the two from behind, banging their heads together violently as he did so.

Both men crumpled to the ground without a whimper. Working quickly, Matt stripped the taller of the two men of his hat and coat and then tied the two men up, gagging them with their own bandanas. Finally, he rolled them into the dense weeds out of sight.

Standing back up, he quickly donned the bandit’s clothes and then ran back down to the gate. Guessing which horse belonged to the taller man by the length of the stirrups; he mounted and headed down the road towards the house.

He had only made it a short distance when a man trotted his horse out into the road and hailed him with a wave of his hand. Matt kept his head low so that his face couldn’t easily be seen until he was abreast of the other man, his pistol already drawn and ready.

As the man came up alongside him, Matt raised his head and his pistol. “Don’t do anything that’ll get you killed.” He warned. “Just keep your hands away from your gun and ride over there into that thicket.”

Unwillingly, the man complied, picking his way carefully into the dense copse of trees near the road, Matt close beside him. Once there though, the man reached for his gun only to be knocked off his horse by the butt of Matt’s gun. As he did the other men, Matt tied and gagged the creep and hid him deep in the underbrush.

Quickly climbing back onto the horse, Matt rode back onto the road and proceeded cautiously on his way. No others, if they were there, assailed him but Matt knew there were others around. Stopping in another small grove of trees, Matt dismounted and moved forward cautiously.

It was dark now, not as dark as he wanted, but it would make it easier to approach the house without being seen. Moving slowly, he edged closer until he could move no further without being seen by the two men he saw lounging on the front porch of the old one story house.

If he wanted to get any closer, he needed to take those men out as well.  Backing away and circling to his right he found his way to the back side of the porch and behind the two men.  Too near the house to risk any noise, he sat pensively trying to decide the best course of action, when the decision was made for him.

“Mack, I’m gonna take a step out here for a minute,” one of the men stated.  Backing away, the man stepped off the porch and right past Matt as he made his way into the shadows unbuttoning his pants on his way.  He never heard Matt come up behind him and was unconscious before he had a chance to protest.

Matt pulled the man into deeper shadows and stepped back to get his breath.  “Hey, Daws,” Mack called from the porch.  “You done yet?”

Matt kept perfectly still, glancing over to Daws unconscious body.

“Daws?” Mack called again.  Hearing no reply, Mack drew his gun and stepped off the porch in search of his buddy.  But like his buddy, he never knew what hit him.

Matt had run out of rope but glancing at the two men he had just taken out, he decided he wouldn’t need it for a while.

Taking off his borrowed hat and coat, Matt checked his gun and readied his rifle. It was time to find a way into the house.

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and prepared to step up onto the porch when a sudden brief burst of pain assailed the back of his skull.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 28)**

Kitty came to slowly and painfully. Her cheek was swollen and her lip was split. She tasted blood at the corner of her mouth. She had no idea how long she had been out, but sensed it wasn’t long enough as she looked up into the angry countenance of Clay Warren.

“I’m glad you decided to rejoin us, Kitty.” He sneered. “I would hate for you to miss anything.”

Kitty groggily looked around the room to see exactly who he meant by ‘us’ but saw only Clay. “Us?” she questioned, plucking up her courage. “You got a mouse in your pocket?”

Clay clenched his fist and raised his hand, but hesitated and then put his hand back down to his side. “You would like for me to knock you senseless, wouldn’t you?” He snarled. “You wouldn’t see or feel anything that way. Well, it’s not quite that easy, dear lady. I want you awake for when your darling Marshal arrives.”

Clay started to turn away but then abruptly raised his fist again and punched her in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs.  It was several minutes before she was able to take a full, albeit painful breath.

“He’s not stupid, Clay.” She finally managed to say. “He knows… you’ll be waiting on him. He won’t…. just ride in here, no matter…. what you do to me.”

Clay gave her a slow deliberately evil smile that chilled her more than any cold wind ever could.

“He’ll come, Kitty.” He told her confidently. “I have you. He will come.”

Kitty struggled not to let her fear show, but she knew he saw it any way by the gleam in his eyes. “What do you plan on doing, Clay?” She asked. “You kill me, and Matt won’t stop until you’re dead. You kill Matt and you’ll have more people after you than you knew existed.”

Clay gave her a contemptuous smile but said nothing as he resumed his pacing, pausing only occasionally to glance out the window.

Kitty understood that nothing she said would make any difference to the maniac in front of her, but his sinister stares and endless pacing was working on her nerves. “Clay, you know this is senseless. How would killing us help you any?”

Clay turned to her and started to say something when the door opened and two men entered, dragging an unconscious Matt Dillon in with them and dumping him on the floor.

An evil grin lit Warren’s face as he stared down at Matt then up to Kitty’s startled and terrified expression. “You’re about to find out.” He said.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty landed painfully on her side against the sharp surface of the bottom stair, hands still tied behind her back, after Clay’s men tossed first her then Matt into the cold, damp and darkened root cellar. Although she didn’t think anything was broken, she was certain her ribs would be painful tomorrow. That is if there was a tomorrow for her and Matt, and right then that was looking doubtful.

After being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in the house, Matt was trussed up and Clay patiently waited some time for him to come around. But Matt remained unconscious. A fact that Kitty both celebrated and worried over.

When, after two hours, Matt had still not awoken, Clay had them taken to this hole in the ground and the door locked above them. He had decided he would return to Dallas for the night and ride back out in the morning, certain he would find them both alert and perceptive of his painful touch.

Kitty took a deep breath, rolling onto her hip, struggling to sit up.

“Hang on a minute, Kitty, and I’ll help you.” Matt said from beside her, startling her into a gasp.

“Matt?” She whispered. “Oh, God, Matt. Are you alright?”

“My head hurts,” he returned in the same whispered tone, “but I’m fine. Give me a couple of minutes and I think I can get out of these ropes.”

Unable to see him, she could only gage the truth of his words by his voice and hearing the strength contained in those few words was better than any music she had ever heard. His presence beside her gave her a measure of comfort she sorely needed right then.

Unknown to all in the room, Matt was actually awake when he was dragged into the room, and thrown on the floor at Clay’s feet. Having an idea of Clay’s intentions, he had decided his best course of action was to play dead for a while and see if he could wait out the villain.

When Harmon went to tie his hands, he flexed his arms so that when he relaxed the ropes were somewhat loose. Both of his plans worked. Within minutes, after being left in the dark cellar with Kitty, he had his hands free as well as hers.

Pulling her into his arms, his lips sought hers and without the benefit of a glimmer of light, the two lovers sought and found the reassurance each needed at that moment. “It’s going to be alright, Kitty.” Matt murmured. “We haven’t come through of all this just to fail now.”

‘You have a plan?” she asked softly, tremblingly.

Matt nodded against the top of her head. “I’ve got an idea anyway. First thing we need to do is get out of this cellar.”

Kitty pulled away from him. “They locked the door, Matt.” She said keeping her voice low. “And I wouldn’t be at all surprised that he’s got men guarding it.”

“Me neither,” Matt answered. “But that’s good. We gotta have someone to open it.”

Though Kitty couldn’t see his face, she could hear the confidence in his tone. Once again, Matt Dillon was facing tough odds, but once again, she had no doubt, he would best them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 29)**

Doc sat in his office morosely drinking a bitter cup of cold coffee and watching the cold rain fall outside of his window. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving but he had never known a year when he felt he had less to be thankful for than this one.

It had been almost three weeks and not a word had been heard from Matt and Kitty. They had wired the sheriff in Hays who had responded that neither Matt nor Kitty had arrived there and he had not heard from them.

Royce Warren’s trial had proceeded as scheduled, without the benefit of Matt’s testimony, and as expected, he was sentenced to hang. Due to the time of year, that was scheduled for the Monday after Thanksgiving.

The sheriff had prepared his office and his town for a rescue attempt from Clay Warren, but so far nothing had been tried or heard from the criminal businessman.

Chester of course was a mess. Doc had more than once had to practically sit on him to keep him from taking off cross country to find them even though he wanted to do the same thing himself.

But Doc knew, as he sat in his chilly office watching the rain, drinking his coffee that the only one who could do anything about their disappearance and offer even a glimmer of hope was already working on the problem. Doc had been talking to him all along and placing his cup down on his desk, Doc bowed his head and talked to him some more.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat at the bottom of the stairs, her hands behind her back, one of which held her derringer.

When Matt had taken her carpet bag from the hotel room, he remembered she generally carried one either in her reticule or with her luggage. Finding it at the bottom of the worn brown suitcase, he’d stashed it away in his boot, just in case. He was now glad he had.

Lying on the other side of the stairs, his hands behind his back as well, Matt prayed that little derringer would be enough.

Kitty waited a beat, trying to calm her breathing before clearing her throat and crying loudly. “Matt!! Oh no!! Please no, Matt. You can’t be dead.”

Within a few moments the doors were unlocked and a lantern came into view followed by a pair of scuffed boots, worn down at the heels. Once on the floor of the damp underground space, a scraggly young man bent down beside Matt, reaching for his head.

Kitty stepped up behind him and placed the muzzle of the derringer against his skull. “Don’t think I won’t use this.” She whispered into his ear.

The young man froze, obviously not expecting this turn of events.

Kitty stepped back, keeping an eye towards the stairs and the open door above, and her gun at the man’s temple. “Move back,” she ordered.

He did as he was told, not noticing that the big man on the ground had gotten to his feet until Matt had backhanded him into peaceful oblivion for at least a few hours.

“You alright?” Matt asked quietly as he quickly used the ropes he had been tied with, on the now unconscious guard.

Kitty nodded and moved over to him. “You think anyone else is out there?” she took another uncertain glance up the stairs.

Matt shrugged in the dim light provided by the still burning lantern. “Only one way to find out.” He answered.

Kitty swallowed hard. “I was afraid you’d say that.”

Matt motioned for her to be quiet and stay put as he grabbed the guard’s gun and cautiously began to ascend the rickety stairs to the outside. Third step up, the stair creaked loudly, threatening to give way and he stopped for several minutes, gun raised, expecting someone to come through the door above him.

No one appeared.

Matt took a couple more steps up until his head was just below the doors. Hearing voices, Matt froze trying to discern the direction and the distance of those voices. Glancing back down at Kitty, he raised his hand to stop her from moving up behind him.

“What the heck’s taking Nate so long?” A high pitched, squeaky voice asked. Though it was near, Matt could tell the owner of that voice wasn’t coming any closer. “How much time does a man need to take a piss?”

Another voice chuckled. “Hell,” this voice was deeper, older. “You know Nate. He can take all day to swallow. Give him his time; sides what you got to do tonight? Ain’t nothing gonna happen till Clay comes back in the morning.”

Matt took a chance and raised his head slightly above the door, looking toward the voices. Two men, standing outside the house, their backs to him, were smoking and apparently waiting for Nate. Matt thought he knew where Nate might be found.

“I sure wouldn’t want to be those two, when Clay does get here.” Squeaky voice said. “I heared him tell Harmon he’s gonna hurt that lawman something awful and make him watch while he takes his woman.”

Older voice laughed. “Now that’s something I’d like to see.”

“Too bad,” Matt said into his ear as he laid the pistol across his skull.

The younger man turned quickly, eyes widening when he saw Matt and went for his gun. Matt raised his gun as well but for once he was not the faster man, just the luckiest.

Before Matt could even touch the trigger of his pistol a shot went off and the young nameless cowboy, in front of him, fell forward onto the ground. Looking up he saw Kitty walking towards him, her derringer still up and pointed at the boy.

Quickly Matt tucked his own gun into his waistband and went to her, taking her by the hand and pulling her down into the shadows beside the house. The two waited for several minutes to see if there was perhaps any response to the gun shot. But no one came and no sound was heard from inside or outside of the house save the coyotes that began to yip in earnest out in the woods.

Cautiously Matt stood up and scanned the area.

Nothing.

Looking back to Kitty, he put his hand down and helped her up, pulling her into his arms in one motion. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” he asked, holding her trembling form close.

Kitty nodded. “Um hmm, but I wouldn’t mind if you said it again.”

Matt chuckled as he bent down and kissed her. “I love you, Kitty Russell.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Part 30)**

After concealing the body of the young cowboy, Matt tied as well as gagged the other one and deposited him in the cellar with Nate, locking the doors above them. That done, he took Kitty into the house, built up the fire in the fireplace, and they sat for most of the remaining night, waiting for morning and what it would bring.

For her part Kitty was frightened and nervous. She trusted Matt and his abilities but she had seen Clay Warren in action. She knew when he returned in the morning he wouldn’t give up easily.

Matt was worried too, though he said nothing. His concern wasn’t for himself. He had accepted the possibility of an early death when he had first pinned on a badge. But he wished he could keep Kitty out of harm’s way. She had no part in this dangerous business, and yet here she was.

Sitting side by side, arms wrapped around each for comfort and strength, each was lost in their own thoughts when they heard riders coming.

Matt stood instantly, pulling Kitty up with him. “Time to get out of here,” he whispered.

Kitty’s frightened sapphire eyes studied his face for a moment, aware it could be the last time she would do so. “I love you.” She finally said. It was the only thing she could think of to say and the only that mattered at that moment.

Matt pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers, putting all that he had into that gesture and letting her know, without words, how he felt.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she nodded and turned, running out of the back door of the little house.

Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Clay rode into the farmyard with four men, including Harmon, behind him. His shoulders squared and a smile on his cruelly handsome face he was looking forward to what was about to happen. He had waited a long time, six years to be exact, and he was going to enjoy every moment of the pain and suffering he planned on meting out to the couple.

Looking around as he approached, he noted no guard on the cellar door as there should be and no light in the window of the main room. Gesturing to three of the men with him, he waited until they had disappeared around the side of the house before glancing over his shoulder at Harmon and walking into the house.

“Hold it right there,” Matt called as they entered. He had concealed himself behind the door and had them covered with Nate’s pistol when they walked in.

Clay and Harmon turned, looked around the room and then stared at Matt expressionlessly. “Well played, Dillon.” Clay smirked. “No less than I would expect from a man such as you.”

Matt ignored his remarks. “Drop your guns and get your hands up.” He ordered. But neither man obeyed as they continued to stare at him. “I said drop your guns.”

Clay shook his head. “I don’t think I will.” He remarked. Turning towards the window he raised his voice. “Boys!”

The window beside Matt shattered at the same time as both doors burst open and Warren’s men burst into the room, guns drawn and aimed squarely at him. The one coming in the rear door, pulled Kitty in with him. “Found her running out the back, boss.” He said gleefully.

Clay grinned ruthlessly. “Bring her to me.”

The vile smelling hooligan pushed Kitty across the room and into the clutches of his criminal employer. Pulling his gun, Clay pressed the muzzle against Kitty’s side. “Now I think perhaps it is you who should lay down his weapon.” He told Matt.

Matt glanced at Kitty apologetically then raised his hand to throw the gun, hoping for at least a chance of a distraction. But Clay pressed the gun even tighter into her tender flesh. “You should be very careful in how you do that.” He told Matt.

Matt looked around at the seriously evil faces of Clay and his men and carefully laid the gun on the floor in front of him. Instantly the man that had come in through the front door seized the weapon and placed it into the waist band of his pants.

“Do you think me a fool, Dillon?” Clay asked, as he stepped over to the small home’s only other room, dragging Kitty along with him. “I would never walk into any place, without the odds stacked in my favor.”

Matt glared at the despot, his hands curling into fists at his side. He could do nothing as long as Clay had Kitty in his grasp. “What are you going to do now, Clay?” he questioned, noticing where Clay was heading.

Clay gave him a dangerous smile as he dipped his head, nuzzling Kitty’s ear and kissing her neck. “I promised myself, six years ago, that when I had the chance, I would teach you and this whore here a lesson.” He said with a smirk. “I’m going to start with her.”

Kitty, who had been struggling against him, despite the gun in her side, began to struggle in earnest knowing what he was planning. “No!” she screamed pulling with all her might to get away.

But Clay was much stronger than she was, with a determination born of madness and a thirst for revenge. Spinning her around, he backhanded her across the room, pouncing on her and jerking her to her feet before she could move away.

A low growl emanated from across the room and Matt launched himself at Clay. Despite the guns pointed at him and the knowledge he stood no chance of survival he would not allow this man to hurt the woman he loved.

Clay shoved Kitty away from him and into the wall, where she crumpled to the floor, stunned and unable to stop what she knew was about to happen.

Turning back to Matt, Clay raised his gun and aimed.

And a shot rang out.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Conclusion)**

Matt remembered one time seeing a fly caught in a jar of molasses and how every move the insect made had been exaggeratedly slow as it struggled to escape the trap it had flown into. Matt now knew how that fly had felt.

As he threw himself across the room at Clay, he had seen the gun up and aimed at his chest but he was helpless to stop himself.

Hearing a shot as he flew across the room, he expected to feel the familiar sting of the bullet as it entered his body wreaking damage on his flesh. But he felt nothing and as with the fly in the molasses, the world slowed down and he watched Clay fall forward in slow motion to land face down with a bullet through his heart.

For a moment all motion in the room slowed to a crawl for the stunned lawman as he turned his head and saw Harmon, Warren’s second in charge, with his gun drawn and pointed at the other three men in the room.

“Cut a snakes head off and the rest of him dies,” Harmon said with a grin.  “Drop your guns, boys.” Harmon turned his attention to the three miscreants in front of him.  “I’m not much in a mood to put up with much more.”

They hired hooligans were as stunned as Matt was as they pulled their weapons and threw them on the floor.

Finally catching his breath and his forward momentum, Matt instantly set about seizing the weapons, hazarding a glance at Harmon who stood unmoving, his pistol still aimed squarely at the bandits. “You got them?” Matt asked.

Harmon nodded. “Check on your woman, Marshal.” He said. “These three aren’t going anywhere, are you fellows?”

All three men, sweat running down there faces despite the coolness of the room, shook their heads.

Quickly Matt crossed the room and knelt down by Kitty who hadn’t moved since she had landed on the floor, tossed there by Clay Warren. “Kitty, honey, are you alright?” Matt’s heart was in his throat at the thought of her being seriously hurt.

Kitty nodded, still trying to catch her breath and make sense of what had just happened. When she had seen Clay taking aim at Matt, she reached for the little derringer she still had with her. But before she could even put her hand near the pocket in which it was concealed, Harmon had fired, killing Clay instantly.

“What just happened, Matt?” she asked confused by this turn of events. “I thought Clay was going to kill you.”

Matt looked up at Harmon, his brow raised in the same confusion.

“I’m a lawman, just like you.”  Harmon answered his unspoken question. “I’ve been trying to get enough dirt on Clay and his organization for two years now to shut him down.”

Kitty and Matt exchanged puzzled looks, before looking back at the tall man with dark hair and a gap toothed smile. 

“I’ll explain it all to you later, Marshal.” Harmon told him.  “But how’s about we get these creeps back to jail in Dallas first.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty sat contentedly besides each other in their room late that evening. Both of them exhausted and glad to at last have their adventure behind them.

Harmon, it turned out, was actually a Texas Ranger by the name of Ace Hawkins. He had been assigned the task of taking Clay Warren down about two years prior and had steadily worked his way deeper and deeper into Warren’s business. Making himself invaluable until, at last, Clay made him his second in command.

During his time as Clay’s employee he had seen a lot of horrible things, but through it all he had maintained his cover until Clay took Kitty and made an attempt on Matt’s life. By that time he’d had enough and decided he had to step in.

“Besides,” he told Matt. “I figured if I didn’t stop him, I’d be just as guilty as he was. Guess I just got tired of playing the bad guy.”

Looking over at Kitty, Ace dropped his head regretfully. “I do need to apologize to you too, ma’am. What Warren did to you, well it wasn’t right. And I should’ve found a way to stop him before it got to that.”

Kitty smiled genially. “It’s alright. I understand. And besides,” she looked happily over at Matt, “you did stop him when it counted the most.”

Ace nodded and stood from the office chair he’d been sitting in at the Dallas Sherriff’s office. “Well, I don’t know about you two, but I’m tired and I’m glad this whole thing is over. I’ll get all the paperwork on this mess taken care of Marshal. You and the lady go on and try to enjoy the rest of your Thanksgiving.”

Matt and Kitty shared stunned glances as they realized what day it was. They had forgotten completely about it.

Hawkins noticed the expressions. “Guess you two been kind of too busy to think about that, huh?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah you could say that.”

“Well, I ain’t got a proper place to take you to or I’d invite you to come home with me.” Ace said. “But I do know a boarding house that’s nice and Mrs. Tutwell, that runs it, would probably have some turkey and such left over and could fix you a pretty good supper. It’s better than that hotel you two were staying in.”

Matt and Kitty looked up in surprise. “You knew where we were?”

Ace nodded. “I needed to know, Marshal. Who do you think kept Clay’s people off you for so long? It was just a fluke that Spratt saw you. So what do you say, I fix you up with Mrs. Tutwell?”

Matt saw the answer in Kitty’s expression and nodded to Ace. “That’d be nice, Ace. We’d appreciate it.”

Ace had been correct. Mrs. Tutwell, who reminded the couple of Ma Smalley, not only prepared them a wonderful meal but also allowed them to have that meal in their room undisturbed for the rest of the evening.

Kitty leaned back and rested her head on Matt’s arm. “We’ll need to wire Doc in the morning.” She said. “I figure by now he and Chester and Sam are probably wondering where we are.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, guess they are. I bet there are a lot of people wondering where we are.” Matt inwardly cringed, thinking of how he was going to explain this to his superiors when he finally did make it back.

Kitty looked up at with a twinkle in her eye. “Do we have to tell them?”

Matt chuckled and pulled her close. “Not tonight we don’t.”

Kitty sighed as she pulled down for a kiss. “Good, cause I have plans for tonight.”

Matt pulled back for a second and looked at the woman in his arms. Bruised and battered, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Standing up he pulled her up with him. “Tell you what,” he muttered as he bent down and picked her up. “You tell me your plans,” he carried her over to the bed and gently sat her down, “and I’ll show you mine.”

Kitty giggled. “You mean like show and tell?” She reached for the buttons on her dress but Matt shooed away her hands and worked them loose himself.

“Kind of,” he answered. “Only a lot more show,” he finished with the buttons and pulled the dress up over her head, “and a lot less tell.”

Kitty smiled brilliantly and reached for the buttons on his pants. “I like that plan very well.”

**Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Several hours later, sated and content, the two lay side by side musing on all that they had endured in the last three weeks. Neither one wanted to remember or concentrate on all the horrible things that happened but both of them knew that  
those things had made them stronger. Not only as individuals but as a couple.

They knew if they could come through bandits and wolves and fires as well as the pure evil that was Clay Warren, they could come through anything as long as they were together.

What didn’t kill them made them stronger, together.

FINIS


End file.
